<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playlist by CheeseCakeParty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520940">Playlist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseCakeParty/pseuds/CheeseCakeParty'>CheeseCakeParty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Mario &amp; Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bowser is Top Tier Dad, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kamek is Tired, siblings being siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseCakeParty/pseuds/CheeseCakeParty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every moment in their lives plays a different melody. (Koopa Family-centric)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Burn</h3><p>Ludwig hates the semi-permanent taste of ash on his tongue and how the heat burns his eyes.</p><p>He desperately holds the tiny hand engulfed by his own for comfort, the warmth a gentle reminder he isn't facing this alone. Although, he unintentionally grips this little hand too tightly causing Larry to whimper in pain. Ludwig instantly loosens his grip at the sorrowful noise, mentally apologizing to his youngest brother. He is unable to speak it out loud. His throat is parched and his tongue is made of heavy lead. His mouth refuses to listen to his mind screaming at him to do or say anything. Instead, Ludwig just stands there watching it all fall apart.</p><p>What can he do to make it all stop?</p><p>There's a blazing fire in the distance, licking away at the infrastructure of a cozy house for nine. The smoke is thick and breathing becomes a tedious task as it steadily pollutes the evening air around them.</p><p>
  <em>Their house.</em>
</p><p>Ludwig's parents are nowhere to be seen, but he counts quietly in his head to ease the gnawing anxiety pounding painfully in his chest. It's too much, it's all too much.</p><p>
  <em>One, two—</em>
</p><p>Iggy leans into Lemmy for support, glasses askew on his face. Both of them are covered in a heavy layer of soot from head to toe. The plethora of bright colors of their matching Mohawks doesn't catch the eye like it should. The grey ash darkens the usually vibrate hues of their hair. Both brothers are littered with miniuscule scratches which crawl up their arms.</p><p>
  <em>Three, four, five—</em>
</p><p>Roy huddles Wendy and Morton tightly in his arms like a drowning man holding onto a life preserver, mumbling any comforting word that jumps into his mind first to soothe his much younger siblings. Wendy is a mess of tears and snot, wailing desperately for Mother and Father. Ludwig's gut churns at the heartbreaking sounds of his frantic sister. Thankfully, she is mostly unscathed with only a darkening bruise on her cheek and a couple scratches. Morton buries his face deeper into Roy's chest, face hidden from view, grip terrifyingly strong for a four year old. The second youngest is barely marred; only requiring a bath to remove the stench of smoke from his scales. Roy is the most injured of them all. There's a nasty burn traveling down his left leg to his ankle, an angry shade of red and exposed scales. If it hurts, he shows no indication that it does.</p><p>Roy squeezes his eyes shut as he begins rocking his siblings in his arms, repeating the same reassuring phrases like a sad song. His words fall on deaf ears as Wendy continues to loudly cry over them. Ludwig turns away, he cannot bear to watch the scene anymore.</p><p>
  <em>Six.</em>
</p><p>Ludwig feels Larry's little fingers squirm in his. The toddler is peacefully silent beside his older brother. He's too young and ignorant to understand what's occurring right in front of him and Ludwig is a tad envious for it. There's innocence in the toddler's blue eyes as he gazes with childish wonder at the flames.</p><p>The fire continues to scorch everything inside with no intent of extinguishing anytime soon. The memories Ludwig holds dear to his heart burn along with the house and he can't tear his eyes away from the skeletal remains of his childhood home threatening to collapse any moment now. He's suddenly bombarded by memories of happier times, one flashing after another.</p><p>Ludwig remembers his piano resting in the corner of the sitting room. Although the piano was a simple hand-me-down from his music teacher, Ludwig looked at the run-down instrument like it was made of gold and encrusted with diamonds. Father would often listen to Ludwig practice while he read his books in his old sitting chair, happily helping Ludwig when he fumbled with a certain piece. He remembers his pudgy fingers twiddling with the worn down keys of the same piano as Mother provides the words to the newest song he learned. Her voice is untrained and off-key, but Ludwig thinks it's a beautiful sound for a gentle soul like Mother.</p><p>He remembers his siblings and parents curled around a tame fire burning in the fireplace, listening to rain patter gently against the windows. Iggy, Lemmy, and Morton roast marshmallows together to make s'mores. Morton manages to somehow get the sugary substance all over his face and hands causing the other two to quietly giggle uncontrollably while Lemmy wipes the gooey marshmallows from Morton's mouth with a wet napkin. The rocking chair squeaks as Mother rocks rhythmically back and forth with Larry in her arms, bundled up in a nest of warm blankets. She softly hums the baby's favorite lullaby; some of the notes are lost to the crackle and pop of the fire burning the wooden logs Ludwig and Roy helped carry in. Wendy is seated cozily in Father's lap as he reads her one of her favorite princess stories and Ludwig can recall almost all the words to a stories he's heard over forty times. Roy is sitting beside Ludwig, head resting on his shoulder. A giant blanket is wrapped securely around their shoulders, fighting off the chilly spring draft the night provides. Roy snores loudly in Ludwig's left ear canal, but the eldest doesn't mind much, slowly dozing off himself.</p><p>The unforgiving flames continue to carelessly burn away all these old memories and the comfortable life they all once knew. Unable to pinpoint what overwhelming emotion he feels at the moment, Ludwig simply remains statuesque. The boiling rage inside him wants to lash out at the unfairness the world has presented to them while the melancholy that heavies his heart wants to burst into a barrage of tears with no one to wipe them away. He internally battles with the whirlwind of emotions threatening to consume him while the others fight their own struggles around him. He wishes Father would walk up to him now, a gentle smile on his face, and reassure him that these conflicting feelings will eventually pass. He wishes Mother would smile brightly down at him, playfully teasing him about his mop of unkempt hair, and purposely ruffle it up just to hear his tiny huff of annoyance as he attempts to set it rightfully in place.</p><p>Ludwig knows deep down, hidden underneath all the denial, their parents are somewhere inside. Their lifeless bodies buried beneath flaming debris and crumbled rubble. Ludwig's tired eyes flicker to the second and third eldest; Lemmy is crying silently while Iggy refuses to let him out of his sight. Lemmy mindlessly runs his sooty claws through Iggy's tangled mass of rainbow hair; a gesture Mother frequently used to calm them down after nightmares. Roy still refuses to watch the flames burn, unable to face the crushing reality suddenly forced upon a bunch of children. He still holds onto a now quiet Wendy, finally succumbing to exhaustion after crying herself hoarse, and Morton, who hasn't once showed his face yet.</p><p>In this instance, Larry begins to fuss, ripping Ludwig's attention away from the others. He defiantly yanks his hand out of Ludwig's with a noise of discontent. The little one raises his arms out towards his big brother, grabbing at the air in front of him. Like any finicky toddler, Larry craves the embrace and affection of a family member. Ludwig complies with his youngest brother's demands, scooping Larry into his arms where the young koopa settles his head in the crook of Ludwig's shoulder, fluffy blue baby hairs tickle Ludwig's chin.<br/>
When you suddenly lose everything; where do you go from here?</p><p>Ludwig can't answer this, but he knows they cannot stay here.</p><p>...</p><p>The crowded streets of the nearby town are unforgiving and no place to call home, but it's the best option available to a group of orphaned children. There is no sympathy to be found amongst the general populist in the area. No one spares Ludwig a glance as he travels down the street. This sad fact doesn't bother Ludwig since he can't provide necessities to his family with the pity of others.</p><p>The Main Street of the bustling castle town is full of restaurants, bakeries, and grocery stores which all sell food; food Ludwig desperately needs. The sweet smell of baked goods wafts through the busy streets, and Ludwig gets pushed around by a few Koopas and Goombas in a hurry to a destination unknown. He is thankful for his smaller stature, easily weaving through the masses to his intended target.</p><p>A small bakery sits comfortably at the corner of the block. The thought of fresh bread and decorative cakes makes his mouth water, but Ludwig remains set on his goal. His siblings are somewhere hiding in the alleys, crying for food they can't afford to have and he must provide for them in any way he can.</p><p>
  <em>Stealing.</em>
</p><p>A family of noble heritage resorting to stealing their next meal. Ludwig glances over his shoulder, unable to spot Lemmy anywhere on the sidewalks. Wherever he is, Ludwig knows Lemmy is prepared to play his part. Ludwig pushes open the door to the tiny bakery, the delicious scents that fill his senses are overwhelmingly powerful. His stomach growls angrily at him for having to wait, but he shoves his own desires down for now.</p><p>He pretends to browse the selection. There's a variety of colorful cakes, different types of bread in various shades, and fruity pies. He eyes the chocolate cupcakes with blue frosting hungrily, practically tasting the sweet frosting on his tongue. An elderly Koopa Troopa approaches him, asking him if he's lost. The old Koopa regards him suspiciously, taking in his filthy appearance and lack of parental figure. Ludwig feigns a cheery smile, claiming he's waiting for his mother to finish her grocery shopping. He makes up some superficial story about how she had promised him sweets if he behaved and that he fulfilled his half of the bargain. The bakery owner seems to buy into it, chuckling heartily at Ludwig before retreating to the back of the bakery for more stock.

Ludwig takes this opportunity to memorize the layout. Only one way in and one way out, the delicious goods are inside a glass display case, though it's easily accessible if he were to simply walk around the counter. There is a lack of customers inside, only a group of three Paratroopas chatting over steaming tea cups and delicious smelling cookies. The bell above the door chimes and in walks Lemmy. He's clumsy on his feet which only adds to his adorable demeanor. He's the perfect decoy, able to pull at the heartstrings in ways Ludwig or Roy cannot.</p><p>Lemmy wastes no time, opening his mouth and loudly wails. Tears begin to stream down his face and he plops to the floor, kicking and screaming for his Mommy. Ludwig is always impressed by how convincing Lemmy is when it comes to acting out the same scenario over and over again. The patrons in the bakery are out of their chairs in seconds and the elderly Koopa from before rushes out from the back. They all crowd around him, trying to figure out what the cause to his outburst is. Lemmy gives them the same run down; he's lost his Mommy and he can't find her.</p><p>Ludwig quietly sneaks away while they're all preoccupied. Slipping behind the counter, Ludwig grabs anything he can fit into his hands and shell. Arms and shell full of baked goods, he bolts past the gathering in the middle of the bakery and to the door. That grabs the owner's attention instead and he spots Ludwig struggling to open the door with his hands full of stolen food.</p><p>The bakery owner begins shouting, repeating the words thief over and over again mixing in a few vulgar words. Ludwig doesn't stop running when he successfully makes it out the door, knocking into people that are in his way, accidentally dropping a few of the items. The loaves and rolls in his shell shift uncomfortably, but it's easier to ignore as adreline pumps him full of energy. Lemmy appears behind him, tripping over his own feet, barely keeping pace. They turn down an alley, then another, and another to throw off their trail and confuse any possible pursuers. Ludwig's legs burn and his arms hurt, but he still has enough left in him to carry him down another street. He can hear Lemmy panting for air and the tapping of his tiny feet against the pavement. Finally, they reach their intended destination. They find Roy sitting atop a stack of old phone books, his own stash of food in a large plastic bag. Ludwig gasps for air, greedily sucking in as much as he can and Roy allows them a moment to recover from their marathon run.</p><p>"What took you so long?" Roy snaps, brow raised inquisitively. Ludwig refuses to take his attitude to heart despite the comeback burning on the tip of his tongue.</p><p>Roy always sounds cocky and stand-offish, spitting out unnecessary quips when he grows impatient. Ludwig understands it isn't Roy's intention, it's just how he learned to fend for his family. School wasn't kind to children who struggled with basic motor skills like Lemmy and Roy constantly got into scraps with anyone who dared to mock his older brother. It's how he learned to succeed in unfamiliar environments; now he's using his brawn to survive.</p><p>Roy hops down from his makeshift chair of phone books, tossing Lemmy his bag of goodies. Lemmy barely catches it before it hits the ground, the weight sending him stumbling back.</p><p>Ludwig and Lemmy peek inside to find a bunch of different colored apples, a few bags of chips, bottles of water, and a misplaced bundle of carrots. No, that's not right. Ludwig realizes the carrots are specifically for Iggy, who favors raw carrots like some sort of rodent. At least he enjoys healthy snacks, unlike Wendy; the only female in the group is a fussy eater and prefers sweet treats to anything remotely good for her.</p><p>"I'm lucky we made it back here”, Roy begins to complain. "Larry got impatient and stole an apple out of some guy's hand while we were escapin'. He didn't follow us out but he was one huge dude."</p><p>"Where are the others?" Ludwig asks, eyes scanning the empty alley for the familiar faces of his four younger siblings.</p><p>"I dropped them off at our hideout. Morty was bein' a pain and needed a nap. Course, I didn't leave the stash with them since Morty would probably eat it all before you guys got anything."</p><p>Part of Ludwig feels guilty for leaving Roy by himself to deal with the others. Roy insisted he understood why Lemmy had to go with Ludwig. It's not like Roy was completely alone since Iggy is responsible enough to handle himself and offer help when needed. Though, with Iggy's constant mood swings and erratic behavior, it isn't always guaranteed he'll be in the right state of mind to assist. Recently, these outbursts have gotten worse since arriving in town. Ludwig isn't sure how to handle Iggy at his most vulnerable without resorting to Roy holding him down until he stops attacking the others.</p><p>It frightens him to see Iggy so unhinged.</p><p>The three older siblings wait as minutes tick by before Ludwig deems it safe enough to return to the hideout. Lemmy sets the bag down next to Roy and lightens Ludwig's load, grabbing a few loaves of bread and some cupcakes he'd been eying hungrily. Ludwig shifts the rest of his delicate spoils in his arms and adjusts the weight in his shell, carefully avoiding dropping more food on the ground. Ludwig watches Lemmy physically struggle to carry all the baked goods in his tiny arms. He doesn't complain about his obvious dilemma or ask for assistance. Roy and Ludwig pretend not to notice either; Lemmy will decline any help they offer him. The physically fourth smallest child of the group isn't one to let his short stature be an excuse to not pull his own. Roy picks up his heavy bag of goodies with ease and falls into line behind them.</p><p>Eventually, they make it back to their little hideout. It's not much, but the various scraps of metal and boxes Roy and Morton had found scavenging the trash were enough materials to craft a makeshift shelter. The rusted metal roof keeps the rain away most nights, and the cardboard boxes and sheets of shredded paper soften the concrete floor they sleep on. Every time Ludwig comes "home" he feels his anger boil at the sight of their shelter. It's a constant reminder of what his life has come to. Every day he's surrounded by garbage, covered in layers upon layers of filth, and always hungry for a full course meal. He's so damn furious at the cards dealt to him and his siblings. These unwanted cards that were forcefully shoved into his unexpected hands while he ignorantly enjoyed his happy life cause nothing but suffering to his remaining family.</p><p>The four younger children are sitting under the shelter, patiently waiting for their arrival. Iggy bounces Larry on his lap while singing a jumbled tune of words. The toddler laughs to Iggy's made-up song, easily entertained by his older brother's antics. Morton doesn't share the sentiment, quietly huddled further away from Iggy, exhausted bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep he's been getting. Roy is right, Morton needs to rest; whether or not Morton will get to rest is a different dilemma entirely. Wendy sits in between Morton and Iggy, busying herself by reading a pop-up book they'd found in the dumpster a few weeks ago. The last three pages are missing, probably ripped from the book by a disobedient brat who couldn't appreciate all that they had. It's a story without a proper end, covered in unidentifiable food stains, but Wendy enjoys the story despite the stains and missing context.</p><p>It is entirely possible she's simply admiring the drawings instead of reading it herself. She still struggles with reading and writing on her own, and oftentimes asks Roy, Ludwig, or Lemmy to read the story to her. The three of them alternate reading shifts, sharing the burden of rereading the same story every other night. Every time one of them is forced to read it; the chosen sibling finishes the ending themselves for Wendy. Though, Lemmy and Roy will change the conclusion each time one of them rereads it while Ludwig does not.</p><p>Does the lost prince find his family and return home safely? According to Roy, he always does then immediately becomes the next king. Around this time, something random usually shows up during the coronation for the newly crowned king to fight against using only his fists and newly discovered super powers. Aliens, giant lizards, and even ghost pirates are some of the few foes the king has supposedly battled with. The king never fails to come out on top either. Morton and Iggy enjoy those clustered endings more than Wendy usually does.</p><p>Lemmy's endings tend to contradict Roy's most times. Lemmy's conjured up conclusions often build up to another whimsical scenario, leading into another completely fabricated adventure without brutal wrestling matches or explosions. The prince will wander off to lands of candy and mischief or even join the circus to become an acrobatic clown. These scenarios are far more interesting to listen to than the constant battles Roy tells. Wendy and Iggy prefer to hear Lemmy's tales and Larry is humored by the many voices Lemmy crafts for each new character he creates on the spot. The second oldest child always did have a spark of creativity that the others lacked. His imagination seems limitless and he'd often act out his silly adventures with the others back when they owned expensive toys and hand-crafted costumes.</p><p>Ludwig knows he isn't the best story-teller and his endings are lackluster compared to Lemmy's or Roy's. The prince goes on a journey to find his missing family and fights a lava monster with a magical sword. Using context clues from the passage, it's apparent to Ludwig the prince gets his happily ever after. That's how it always ends in children's books. The pain for the hero never lasts long before they find their happiness. The prince will win the fight because it is a fictional kid's book meant to stimulate young children's crazy daydreams. Ludwig's resentment towards the book clearly shows when he has to finish the story. He tells them with blunt honesty that the prince succeeds and he finds his family. No bravado added to his tone, no sugarcoating his words with fancy adjectives, he tells them flat out that the prince is victorious.</p><p>Why should he try to make something up on the spot anyways? The prince will get his happy ending—but what about them? How is this current standard of living a happy ending for them? He hates that book, he hates the glimmer of hope in the other's eyes when they hear it over and over again. They believe things will get better; he isn't sure they will. He's come to terms with this; why haven't they?</p><p>Larry spots the group first, climbing out of Iggy's lap to run over to greet them. Iggy stops singing, startled by Larry's absence before, he too, notices them approach. Iggy elbows Wendy to pull her attention away from the vibrant pictures and she shakes Morton, who is half-asleep, to get him to sit up.</p><p>"You're back!" Wendy exclaims, setting down the book beside her. She gets up to meet them. "Did you bring back anything good?"</p><p>Ludwig presents his stash of cupcakes in his arms. Though, some of the frosting coats his arms from the run. Despite the sorry state of the cupcakes, Wendy beams at the sight of sweets. Her hands reaches out to grab for a sprinkled cupcake mostly untouched when Roy softly slaps her hand away.</p><p>"I don't think so", Roy scolds. "You gotta eat your lunch first before you pig out on cupcakes."</p><p>Wendy whines, plopping back down under the shelter, arms crossed and lips in a pout. Roy sets the bag full of mostly healthy snacks on the ground and Lemmy sets his share of bread on top and they both retreat under the shelter to sit. Ludwig shifts, pulling out the loaves and rolls of bread from the back of his shell. Some of the contents are flattened, but at least they’re still edible. He sets them a top of the pile. He purposely left the stack of smushed cupcakes near Roy and Lemmy to keep the eager koopas from ruining their appetites. Ludwig then joins Roy and Lemmy, sitting beneath the shelter. The younger children take that as a sign to dig in.

Larry eagerly grabs a bright red apple and chomps into it. Ludwig hands him a small loaf of bread which Larry quickly takes and scarfs down along with the apple. The kid has quite an appetite for someone so small. When he complains for more food, Ludwig gives him another loaf of bread and a bottle of water to wash it down with. Morton immediately goes in for some pumpernickel bread; his favorite. He doesn't waste time devouring one food item after another, until Roy tells him to slow down or else he'll choke and forces Morton to take a sip of water between his impatient bites. Wendy and Iggy select their choices and sit down, eating and drinking at a more reasonable pace compared to the two youngest siblings. They share a bag of cheese chips between them, passing it back and forth when the other asks for it.</p><p>When the younger children eat their fill of what is deemed as lunch, Ludwig then hands out the sweets he stole.</p><p>Larry's eyes instantly zone in on the blue frosting, his tiny hands grab the top of the cupcake and he squeezes hard. The cupcake turns into mush in his tight grip and with no hesitation, Larry shoves what remains of the cupcake into his mouth. He hums happily, cake crumbs are glued to the corners of his mouth with frosting. Ludwig sighs tiredly, using his hands to wipe the blue residue off Larry's face. At least Larry seems to be enjoying himself. The other younger siblings are just as excited; sugary sweets are a rarity to sneak away with, but today Ludwig makes it a special occasion.</p><p>When the younger children begin to settle down, tummies somewhat full of apples, chips, carrots, bread, and cupcakes; Roy, Lemmy, and Ludwig begin to eat their share. Lemmy reaches for the cupcakes first, grabs an orange cupcake, water, and then two apples before sitting down between Iggy and Larry. Larry slowly drifts into a food coma, head landing in Lemmy's lap with a plop while Lemmy retells Iggy about his encounter with the bakery owner and customers. Ludwig chooses his food wisely, grabbing the bare minimum of bread and apples to keep himself satisfied, leaving enough left over for dinner and hopefully enough for tomorrow morning. He pointedly ignores the desserts, sacrificing his own desires for his siblings' happiness. He sits away from the others, eating his meal in silence until Roy takes a seat besides him. Roy munches quietly on a green apple and his own loaf of bread, alternatively between the two foods. He finishes them rather quickly, sitting up to grab two cupcakes from atop the stash before returning to Ludwig's side. Roy shoves one of the cupcakes in Ludwig's direction. The taunting frosting is practically kissing his left cheek.</p><p>"You gonna eat a cupcake too?" Roy inquiries, an eyebrow cocked questioningly. He offers Ludwig the cupcake, vanilla with rainbow sprinkles, which Ludwig declines without a second thought.</p><p>"No, I don't like cupcakes. Thank you."</p><p>Roy narrows his eyes, easily catching Ludwig's lie. He says nothing to Ludwig about how he had watched Ludwig lick the frosting clean off his arms and Ludwig is thankful he doesn’t bring it up either. It’d tear down his poorly constructed lie the instant Roy mentions it. The only thing to leave Roy’s big mouth is a defeated sigh. Roy chooses to eat the two cupcakes himself instead of starting an energy wasting fight with his eldest brother. He attempts to make small talk while they chow down, telling Ludwig about the big Koopa from the grocery store that Larry stole from.</p><p>"He had to be, like, eight feet tall."</p><p>Ludwig rolls his eyes, unconvinced. Roy spicing up his stories with over exaggerations hasn't changed since he started to talk in complete sentences.</p><p>"He had massive teeth and horns too. He was one scary dude."</p><p>Ludwig doesn't comment as Roy continues blabbering on, trying to convince Ludwig he's tough enough to take any Koopa down, even one that is eight feet tall. When Roy turns to his older brother, expecting to hear his response, Ludwig shoves a huge piece of bread into his mouth to get his point across. Roy scoffs humorously as he watches Ludwig rudely inhale his lunch in front of him. He copies Ludwig's tactic by putting a whole cupcake into his mouth, chewing vigorously. Then, he purposely sticks out his tongue to show Ludwig his chewed contents of saliva and confectioneries before swallowing it down. Roy gets the exact reaction Ludwig knows he hoped for. Despite all the gross things his brothers have made Ludwig witness, he still recoils away, disgusted by the sight.</p><p>With his appetite diminishing, Ludwig finishes his meal. Sitting up, he begins the mundane task of stashing the food away for later so the Scaredy rats and insects don't get to it first. Wendy hops in to help, separating the cupcakes and handing Ludwig the bread, loaf by loaf. His other siblings disperse into small groups; Roy joins Morton under the shelter, coaxing him into attempting to take a nap now that the gnawing pain of hunger won't keep him awake and Lemmy remains seated in his spot as Larry continues to snooze in his lap. Although Iggy doesn't appear he can stay awake much longer himself, slowly dozing off beside Lemmy.</p><p>Ludwig counts their spoils; four loaves of bread, five cupcakes, six apples, three water bottles, two carrots, and half a bag of cheese chips. It's enough for them all if rationed smartly between the group. The apples, bread, and chips should last until tomorrow while the cupcakes will likely spoil by tonight if it gets too hot. He decides more dessert for dinner won't be so bad if it'll save more food for tomorrow morning.</p><p>He's so lost in his plans for meals, he fails to notice Wendy is no longer helping him sort. There's a noise of distress that escapes Morton's mouth, a mix between a frightened cry and an uncomfortable whine. Ludwig is instantly alert, looking over his shoulder, eyes widening at the dreadful sight.</p><p>There's Koopa guards at the entrance of their alleyway, spears pointed in their general direction. They wear bulky armor like second skin and form an impenetrable wall in front of them.</p><p>"Don't move”, one shouts authoritatively, jabbing his spear threateningly towards them.</p><p>Ludwig isn't going to listen.</p><p>He's up on his feet in record time, rounding up his siblings and shoving them behind a dumpster. His frantic whispers are pleads for them to stay hidden. They all listen to the oldest without any complaints except for little Larry; cranky from being woken up so abruptly. The toddler begins to approach Ludwig, eyes pleading for comfort, only for Lemmy to grab Larry by the hand, and drag him out of sight.</p><p>Ludwig swallows hard, legs shaking, but he remains situated in front of his siblings' hiding spot. Whenever they see the opportunity, he prays they take it and run to the forest. The shadows from the canopy of trees will shield their escape and the maze of barks and twisting roots will throw off their path. The only dilemma here is that the other escape route is across the dumpster, leading out onto the crowded streets; their retreat will definitely be spotted if they make a getaway. Ludwig hopefully can cause a long enough distraction to give them some time to get a head start.</p><p>"Alright, alright”, a voice booms from the back. The boisterous tone shatters Ludwig's internal planning, fear quickly consumes him.</p><p>"Quit scaring them and let me through”, the voice commands.</p><p>"Yes, My Lord."</p><p>The soldiers part, revealing a giant dragon Koopa. It's the biggest Koopa Ludwig has ever seen, and when the Koopa takes a step forward Ludwig feels the ground literally vibrate underneath his feet. The Koopa's curious gaze starts at Ludwig's feet and then stops when he reaches his face. He crosses his beefy arms over his chest, eyebrow cocked and clearly unimpressed at what he sees in front of him.</p><p>"I finally found you”, the Koopa announces confidently. This statement utterly confuses Ludwig until he remembers what Roy had said about the grocery store incident. Ludwig feels like a fool for not believing Roy's tall tales just this once.</p><p>"It's not every day some group of squirts get the drop on me and my soldiers”, the Koopa continues. “Nice to meet ya, kiddo."</p><p>The Koopa flashes sharp canines that could easily tear into raw flesh like paper, Ludwig can't stop his body from shaking. He doesn't know this giant beast in front of him, but the Koopa talks as if they're old friends joking around about fond memories. Something about him is very familiar, like Ludwig has seen him before today. That isn't possible, Ludwig would remember someone so huge and intimidating. The mysterious Koopa halfheartedly introduces himself, spinning his hand with a mocking flourish as he provides Ludwig with a name.</p><p>
  <em>Bowser.</em>
</p><p>Everything suddenly clicks into place.</p><p>Bowser, as in King Bowser; the benevolent ruler of the Darklands. Larry has stolen an apple from the notorious ruler of their territory—talk about having awful luck. Ludwig steps forward, vouching to accept whatever punishment Bowser deems fit. It's all a front; Ludwig attempts to gain favor for acting like an obdient animal. Silently, Ludwig contradicts himself, saying his sorrowful good-byes to his siblings in his head because there isn't any way he can get out.</p><p>Ludwig bows his head respectively to his King after speaking his peace. He is unworthy to look at such a high-ranking Koopa. If their eyes were to meet now, he'd feel inferior. After all, he's just an orphan child with grubby hands and matted hair.<br/>
Bowser blinks once before he guffaws with laughter, patting Ludwig on the back of his shell. The unexpected force causes Ludwig to launch forward, almost losing his footing.</p><p>"What's your name, kid?" Bowser asks, no formalities provided or necessary. Bowser is a Koopa who clearly speaks the first thing on his mind then, completely unfiltered. Ludwig's heard rumors amongst the streets of Bowser's go-free attitude, and perhaps the rumors do hold some truth to them. To experience his nonchalance first-hand is off-putting, Ludwig takes a brief second to collect himself.</p><p>"Ludwig."</p><p>"That's quite a name there”, Bowser comments offhandedly. Ludwig bristles at this, but remains perfectly silent. "Your friends also have complicated names too?"</p><p>Bowser peers past Ludwig, staring directly behind him. Ludwig, in a vain attempt to shield his siblings from view, steps in Bowser's line of visions. Bowser smirks amusingly at his little display; the king already knows of their existence anyways. Ludwig refuses to budge, though.</p><p>"Well", Ludwig starts, following Bowser's line of sight to find his siblings in perfect view. His eyes widen before he quickly recovers and shoots them all a look of utter betrayal. Only Lemmy appears somewhat remorseful, while the rest are hardly bothered at all. Curiosity seems to have overthrown their fear, as six heads peek out from behind their cover. So much for running away when the opportunity presents itself. He turns back to Bowser, a sigh escaping past his lips.</p><p>"There is Ignatius, but we mostly just call him Iggy."</p><p>"Ignatius?" Bowser parrots back, eyebrow quirked. He rubs his chin and stares down at Ludwig, probably deciding whether or not Ludwig is being honest with him or pulling his tail. Ludwig remains unfazed by his suspicion since Ignatius is not a very well-received name with the general populace of today. It almost sounds made up on the spot. He can't blame the king for this; most of their names are quite dated, and Father had a habit of claiming any name he found in an old book for himself. Lemuel, Lawrence, Ludwig, Roy, Wendy, and Ignatius are just a cluster of random names thrown together like most packs of siblings. It clearly shows when spoken in session how different and old-fashioned each name is. Only Morton's name isn't conjured up by literature; he's named after Father.</p><p>Iggy perks up at the mention of his name, adjusting the cracked pair of glasses on his face and squints hard in an attempt to add a blurry face to the new voice. Bowser gestures vaguely to Iggy, who narrows his eyes to threatening slits and bares his teeth, untrusting of the giant Koopa.</p><p>"I'm guessing it's rainbow there with the glasses that looks like he's ready to pounce any second now."</p><p>"Yes, sir”, Ludwig nods, seeing no need to lie, especially not to the King's face. He'd be digging himself a deeper hole if he got caught.</p><p>"Don't call me sir, kid. Just Bowser is alright."</p><p>Ludwig's eyes widen in astonishment, brain running on overtime to decipher what this means. The King of the Darklands denies his formal titles then? No, that's not it. Ludwig glances briefly at one of the Koopa Troopa soldiers that caught them, standing proudly at Bowser's side. His underlings have called him "My Lord" since addressing him in Ludwig's presence. If there's a catch here, Ludwig doesn't see it yet. He decides he must act carefully, like treading around a floor full of broken glass.

"Yes, sir—I mean, Bowser”, Ludwig accidentally slips up, the words stumbling nervously out of his mouth. His plan immediately backfires before it even begins. So much for choosing his words more cautiously. He awaits Bowser's furious reaction, but only receives a humorous snort and a roll of his eyes.</p><p>"We'll work on it. What are you doing out here anyways?"</p><p>Ludwig isn't sure how to answer. He's thankfully interrupted by the group of soldiers shuffling out of someone's way. Suddenly, a Magikoopa steps forward, wand lowered in a neutral stance. He adjusts the small circular frames falling down his beak and offers Ludwig a brief nod of acknowledgment before directing his attention to Bowser.</p><p>"My Lord, may I have a word with you?"</p><p>The Magikoopa's voice is a high-pitched squeak untouched by his apparent old age, though his dry tone suggests he will not take "no" for an answer. There's something this Koopa brings with him to the atmosphere that makes Ludwig's scales crawl and sends shivers slithering down his spine. He's not familiar with magic—never once did either of his parents have an interest in it—but he knows this feeling the Magickoopa leaks out in waves is unearthly.</p><p>Bowser, to Ludwig's utter surprise, huffs like a child. Without a word of complaint, Bowser and the Magikoopa rudely turn their backs to Ludwig and begin to—well, bicker like father and son. Ludwig nervously glances at the soldiers watching him with keen eyes, he definitely cannot outrun them when they're clearly expecting him to try. He doesn't move an inch from his spot, resigning to whatever Bowser decides to do with them unless an opportunity to escape presents itself.</p><p>Ludwig can catch a handful of words and parts of sentences. All of it together is like a puzzle missing pieces; he can't decipher it and can only guess what they're implying.</p><p>His heart stops when he thinks he overhears Bowser mumble, "We can't just leave them here."</p><p>No. Ludwig must have misheard their hectic whispers. No way. His heartbeat races from unwarranted excitement just by the thought. He begins to reason with himself, fighting down the silver of hope beginning to spark inside him. His inner turmoil is interrupted by the Magikoopa clearing his throat. The elderly mage leans in closer to inspect Ludwig with a deep frown.</p><p>"Where are your parents?" The Magikoopa asks, finally addressing him properly.</p><p>The simple inquiry sends Ludwig back to his home. Suddenly, there's smoke in his lungs and fire before his eyes. He can hear Mother screaming at him to take Larry and run. She doesn't stop yelling at him to go, trapped helplessly beneath rubble he's too weak to move on his own. The fire burns his scales, it's too hot even for a Koopa like him. The same question comes to mind every time he's brought back here; where's Father? Why isn't he here to help save Mother? Where was he in all of this?</p><p>Ludwig's defenses crumble, and he's left standing there helpless and lost. He is a broken child in need of comfort only his parents can provide. He wills the tears not to fall in front of these strangers, but he's so exhausted, so hungry, and so filthy. He doesn't have the strength to pretend that everything will be okay because he's not sure if it will be. The tears run down his cheeks freely and he quickly tries to wipe away the evidence with his hands.</p><p>There's an unfamiliar hand resting on his shoulder and he welcomes the warmth it provides. It must belong to Bowser because the hand is massive.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay, kid”, the soft-spoken tone is callous and uncertain, but Ludwig understands it's an attempt to reassure him.</p><p>He can't stop crying despite their thoughtful yet vain efforts.</p><p>Ludwig is supposed to be the rock his siblings rely on, he's supposed to remain strong for them. Once again, he's failing them and he's too drained to care about hiding his grief. He can't keep doing this to himself. He's still a kid, too. He's had enough of the fake smiles and optimistic words which fall flat and carry no hope behind them, he's finished with shedding his tears in the middle of the night when he's certain everyone is asleep and no one can hear him, and he is disgusted by his criminal behavior; Mother would be so disappointed in him. Frustrated, he cries harder, hugging himself tightly as if he's trying to physically hold himself together before he falls further apart.</p><p>A cloth wipes away the moisture and snot from his face. He blinks up in surprise, eying Bowser uneasily despite making no attempts to take a step back. The King of Koopas offers him a crooked smile and hands him the rag. Ludwig gingerly accepts it, dabbing at his face, muttering a quiet thanks.</p><p>It's probably obvious to Bowser now that Ludwig doesn't have any parents to go home to. They're a pack of homeless kids fending for themselves on the streets for their next meal. The giant Koopa King seems to make a decision then.</p><p>"You're coming with me”, Bowser states matter-of-factly. The group of soldiers burst into hushed whispers behind their king, but are immediately silenced by a quick warning glare from the Magikoopa.</p><p>Ludwig stiffens. He isn't sure he heard Bowser correctly the first time and he doesn't want to presume he did now.</p><p>"I am?"</p><p>The King nods his head. So Ludwig's hearing wasn't deceiving him; Bowser really had offered to take him in.</p><p>"Look, Ludwig, I ain't gonna force ya to come with me, but you really need a bath, a nap, and some food. You look like you're about to collapse any minute now."</p><p>Bowser's gaze softens and Ludwig wants nothing more than to believe his words. Though, after being trampled on, again and again, trusting others grows harder and harder to do. How does he know this isn't a ruse to round them all up and punish them for their constant stealing?</p><p>"I'm not sure." Ludwig looks back at his siblings, uncertain. Risking their lives over the possibility of getting a nice meal and hot bath isn't worth it. He'd rather starve another day than lose more of his family. Misinterpreting Ludwig's hesitation, Bowser adds on to his former offer.</p><p>"Don't worry, they'll be coming too. You all look like shit."</p><p>The Magikoopa huffs at this, raising his wand defiantly.</p><p>"Lord Bowser, watch that foul language of yours. They are merely children not your soldier pals”, the Magikoopa scolds, smacking Bowser lightly upside the head with the end of his wand. Bowser, despite being the higher rank here, looks ashamed of himself and grumbles an apology to the Magikoopa. Ludwig blinks, flabbergasted by Bowser's obedience to someone who looks so frail and elderly. The bizarre moment passes and suddenly a giant hand is stretched out in front of Ludwig.</p><p>"Ready to go?"</p><p>Ludwig bites down on his lip. Does he defy his King's request or does he hightail it out of this whole ordeal and hope he can escape with his siblings in tow? He scrutinizes Bowser's awkward smile that screams about how hard he's trying to appear sincere. Ludwig doesn't sense any ill intentions, his gut instinct is blissfully silent on this matter. If he truly wanted them to pay for his crimes, he could have easily sent his army to apprehend them the minute they spotted them. Bowser wouldn't have taken the time to listen either. Cautiously, Ludwig places his small hand into the huge hand offered out to him. The gentle comfort Ludwig experiences from the warmth brings back a wave of familiar emotions he hasn't felt in months. Briefly he wishes the hand didn't belong to a stranger, but to Mother. The scales of this hand are too rough and calloused; Mother's hands were softer and her nails were painted and clipped down to avoid accidentally scratching their delicate scales.</p><p>With a deep exhale, Ludwig turns back towards his siblings and ushers them forward. They start piling out, Roy being the first to lead the charge.</p><p>Whatever happens, Ludwig hopes he doesn't regret it.</p><p>...</p><p>There's barely any time for the children to settle into their room for the night. A delicious meal is shoved in front of their faces which they all eat without complaints. Then, Ludwig is separated from his siblings, following Kamek's—the Magikoopa’s—lead to a spare bathroom since his siblings will be occupying the other bathrooms. Kamek reassures Ludwig all his siblings will be properly cleaned when he returns to the study room and to not fret too much over the little ones as the maids will assist them with their baths. </p><p>After a nice soak, Ludwig physically feels better. His hair is finally brushed and grease free, the dirt he thought would forever remain under his fingernails is gone from sight, the taste of minty toothpaste lingers on his tongue, and there's no gunk stuck between his teeth he has to pick at for hours. He admittedly spent more time than he should have in the bath, but he hasn't had a proper bath in months.</p><p>Bowser catches Ludwig walking down the hall towards the study room where Ludwig hopes to find his siblings in a similar state of cleanliness. The King of Koopas grins, though his grin is crooked and the many sharp teeth which glint menacingly in the light is intimidating. Ludwig meekly returns the grin, slightly taken back by how frightening Bowser's 'welcoming' smile is.</p><p>Ludwig doesn't want to avoid Bowser, per se, but getting back to his siblings is his top priority. He makes to leave without a word, trying to recall the directions Kamek had given him. Bowser clears his throat and Ludwig immediately stops.</p><p>
  <em>Small talk it is then.</em>
</p><p>"How ya feeling, Ludwig?” Bowser asks. He's awkwardly standing there with that grin still plastered on his face. If Ludwig didn't know any better, he'd say Bowser is trying to get on his good side. Why he would be attempting to win Ludwig over, Ludwig doesn't know.</p><p>"I feel much cleaner", Ludwig answers, uneasily. "Thank you."</p><p>Bowser opens his mouth to comment when a high-pitched cry carries down the hall. Bowser and Ludwig are instantly alert to the frantic sound. Ludwig is momentarily filled with a sense of panic. The noise is loud and needy, Ludwig is suddenly desperate to return to his siblings' side to soothe whoever the crying belongs to. Bowser pats Ludwig on the back, bringing Ludwig back to the surface before he drowns in his worry.</p><p>"Relax", Bowser laughs humorlessly. "It's my little runt not any of yours."</p><p>He has a child? Since when? Ludwig nods his head in understanding, slowly calming himself down after getting so riled up in the span of a minute. Bowser steps forward, gesturing over his shoulder, down the long, narrow hallway in the opposite direction Ludwig must go.</p><p>"Wanna meet him?"</p><p>Ludwig freezes, contemplating his choices. To say no to their host would be downright rude, and to King Bowser no less, but what about his siblings? Will they worry about him?</p><p>Lemmy and Roy can handle the pack for a few more minutes; Ludwig isn't going to deny his King his company. He falls in line behind Bowser, the hallway is filled with echoing cries. The closer they get, the louder it rams into Ludwig's ear drums. Larry never cried that loudly even as an infant. In fact, Ludwig doesn't recall any of his siblings being heavy criers as babies.</p><p>Bowser opens a door labeled "Bowser Junior's Room" and Ludwig hesitantly steps inside first, Bowser following close behind. Bowser flicks the light switch and Ludwig is left speechless at the mere size of the nursery. The room is far bigger than his old room and more than twice the size of his parents' room. The walls are rather dark for a baby's room, orange flames are painted onto a black background. The furniture is all made to match the walls and the room lacks any pastel colors baby rooms are usually associated with. Toys overflow in a toy box and a horde of stuffed animals are shoved into a corner. The child is already spoiled rotten and Ludwig is sure the baby isn't old enough to play with half these things in his room.</p><p>Bowser allows Ludwig to take it all in, scooting past him towards the fiery orange crib. He leans over the side of the crib, his smile the softest Ludwig has ever seen him wear since arriving here. Granted, it hasn't been very long, but Ludwig knows there's a warmth in Bowser's eyes he recognizes. It's the same look Father would have on his face when he'd tell Ludwig he loved him to the moon and back. Ludwig would never hear those words again. Suddenly, his eyes begin to sting.</p><p>Bowser scoops up the bundle of blankets into his arms while Ludwig shoves all the pain away. Now isn't the time for this. The baby still cries even in the safety of his father's embrace and Bowser begins the tiring process of trying to stop the baby's tears.</p><p>"Junior's not hungry", Bowser says over the cries. "I fed him before I bumped into you. He's just extremely fussy like I was. Kamek tells me it's Karma coming back to bite me in the butt."</p><p>The baby continues to wail, Bowser desperately attempts to soothe his son. Cooing gently, Bowser whispers words to a lullaby Ludwig recognizes from happier times. He remembers it fondly since it was the first song he'd ever learned on the piano. Mother had been so proud of him when he managed to get through the notes without any mistakes. Bowser seems to have forgotten most of the words and the rest of the melody because he makes up lyrics Ludwig isn't accustomed to and hums a different note at certain points. Despite Bowser's efforts, Junior still cries out, tiny legs kicking in his cocoon of blankets. There's apparent panic in Bowser's eyes, Ludwig wonders if Father ever felt hopeless trying to calm him as an infant.</p><p>Bowser interrupts Ludwig's pondering when he abruptly says, "Hold him for me. Maybe he wants his pacifier."</p><p>Before Ludwig has any time to decline, Bowser Junior is dumped unceremoniously into his arms. The baby squirms, face red and full of tears. Ludwig, being the eldest sibling out of the bunch, is familiar with holding babies. He's held Morton and Larry a handful of times for Mother while she fetched their bottles or favorite toys. He supports the little one's head, gently bouncing him and humming the same song Bowser failed miserably at singing.</p><p>As if someone waved a magic wand, the tiny bundle's loud cries begin to wane, until the baby's crying ceases all together. His beady black eyes stare up at the stranger curiously, tear stains on his muzzle and snot running from his tiny snout. Ludwig cautiously wipes them away, offering the prince a small smile for his silence and continues to hum the soft tune.</p><p>"How did you do that?" Bowser sounds absolutely dumbfounded.</p><p>Ludwig jumps slightly, almost forgetting Bowser was still here watching the whole exchange. Ludwig smiles sheepishly, cheeks reddening at being caught acting so vulnerable. Mother always did call him her little "Baby Tamer"; the nickname still mortifies him.</p><p>"I am the eldest of seven children. I've held my younger siblings plenty of times”, Ludwig explains, still rocking Bowser Junior in his arms. The baby remains quiet, though his stare never strays far from Ludwig's face. Bowser Junior is clearly confused by this new stranger holding him, his eyebrows are scrunched up and it makes him look constipated. Ludwig can't help but find it funny, cracking a small humored smile before reality immediately crashes down hard on him and wipes it right off his face.</p><p>"Would you like him back?" Ludwig offers, catching Bowser's furrowed brows and bewildered express. It's like an exact reflection of his son, the resemblance is truly uncanny. There is not one feature this child has that doesn't belong to his father's gene pool. It's strange to see since Ludwig's entire group of siblings seemed to have randomly grabbed any trait for themselves at any point of their family tree, recessive or not.</p><p>No one looks exactly like Mother or Father. Although, Larry and Wendy share Mother's big blue eyes and Larry has the same hue of Mother's blue hair. Despite Larry having Mother's most recognizable traits; it's Lemmy who Ludwig thinks resembles Mother most. From the constant smiles that threaten to split his face into two, to the starry-eyed gazes he has when he finds something he deems amazing, to the way his eyes crinkle at the corners when he's laughing; Ludwig sees her in every expression Lemmy makes. It causes Ludwig's heart to yearn for her gentle smiles and the comforting warmth of her hugs. Do the other children see it too or is he just being too emotional?</p><p>Then there's Morton, who is properly named after Father since he is almost Father's spitting image. Except for the fact Morton has a star birthmark, like Larry, which both children share that oddity with Mother, and Morton's mouth naturally curves much like Mother's did. Ludwig wonders if any of them see Mother or Father more when it comes to himself. He knows he shares Father's tiny eyes like Roy and Morton, but his hair is a dark shade of blue which belongs to Mother's side of the family and the catlike curve of his mouth is another trait he stole from Mother.</p><p>Ludwig hopes his siblings see an equal blend of both Mother and Father. He wants his presence alone to prevent his siblings from truly forgetting them. The thought of not remembering Mother's voice or Father's face momentarily frightens him. It's only been three months, sometimes he recalls Mother's gentle tone, but each memory sounds off and plays differently. Will he eventually forget them too?</p><p>There's fresh tear splatters on Junior's cheek and it takes Ludwig a brief second to realize they don't belong to the infant, but himself. With full arms, he cannot hide the evidence from Bowser; who sighs quietly, hand hovering uselessly in the air. Ludwig feels his hesitation pouring out of him in apprehensive waves. He is simply a stranger taking pity on a bunch of orphans; he isn't obligated to soothe Ludwig's pain or offer emotional support—especially since he has his own child to fret over.</p><p>Bowser seems to make up his mind, the hand slowly approaches Ludwig's face and wipes the tears away for him.</p><p>"It's gonna be alright, Ludwig."</p><p>Will it be? The uncertainty inside him festers and makes believing Bowser's words difficult. His doubt makes him cry harder because what else can he do? Ludwig's dam finally crumbles and now he's the one sobbing like an infant. He cannot see Bowser through his tears, but he feels Junior being lifted from his arms before Ludwig accidentally drops him.</p><p>"I'm sorry”, Ludwig apologizes, rubbing furiously at his eyes now that his hands are free.</p><p>"Ludwig", Bowser starts, followed by a heavy sigh. "I wanted to ask about your parents."</p><p>Ludwig stiffens.</p><p>"They aren't here anymore", Bowser pauses. "Are they?"</p><p>Ludwig nods his head.</p><p>"They're dead", he whispers back, voice cracking on the last syllable. He's never admitted it out loud before; it's like opening an old wound badly bandaged by denial and hiding the pain behind a sunny but bogus disposition. Ludwig looks up to Bowser with blurry vision. He can't make out his face properly because of the next round of tears he's failing to fight back. He feels pathetic.</p><p>"They died in a fire about three months ago."</p><p>The silence is choking and Junior begins to fuss, though Bowser is quick to comfort him by bouncing him gently. This time, Junior is soothed by his father's attempt. He remains still and quiet in his bundle of blankets; almost as if he knows now isn't the time to make another dramatic scene when one is already playing out right in front of him. Bowser seems shocked by Ludwig's blunt confession.</p><p>"You've all been living on the streets for that long?" Bowser asks incredulously.</p><p>Ludwig nods again, unable to form a coherent sentence with a lump lodged in his throat. He can't decide whether or not Bowser is waiting for him to say more. If he is, then it may take longer than Bowser is willing to stand here. Bowser seems to realize this too.</p><p>"Why don't you go back to your pack of siblings?" He offers, providing Ludwig with a much needed escape. He shuffles over to the huge rocking chair next to the bookshelf loaded with recognizable nursery rhymes. Sitting down with a drawn out groan, the King begins rocking his son. "Junior is wide awake now and it's gonna take awhile before he gets back to sleep."</p><p>"Okay", is all Ludwig can muster. Hopefully, he can remember where his family is in this giant castle without asking for directions. He begins his hasty retreat out of the room when Bowser's voice stops him.</p><p>"By the way", Ludwig can hear the smile in Bowser's tone, but he doesn't turn around to verify it's there. "Thanks for calming Junior down. He seems to like you."</p><p>...</p><p>Ludwig returns to the bathroom first, fiercely scrubbing his face clean of evidence. When the tear trails are gone, he sits on the cool edge of the bathtub, collecting his thoughts.</p><p>He is so mortified for breaking down in front of Bowser again. What does the King see Ludwig as? A hopeless child playing house or the parental figure he's pretending to be? Neither option sits well with Ludwig and he's growing frustrated the more he tosses it around his mind. His head hurts from thinking too much on the matter.</p><p>He waits a few more minutes before he heads out to find the study room his siblings and him will be sleeping in. Sparing a glance in the mirror the redness in his eyes is still there, but barely noticeable. Approving of his appearance, Ludwig opens the door and heads in the direction where he believes his siblings might be.</p><p>He wanders down the empty hallway, mentally mapping out the areas he recognizes from his trip here. There's old portraits hung on various spots on the wall, discolored from age. He doesn't know any of their previous' rulers' names, though he spots a few he recognizes from Father's history books. Truthfully, he isn't paying much attention to the historical paintings; he's stumped by the candle sconces lighting his path. Every single candle he passes by looks exactly the same, the wax doesn't appear to be melting and the wick doesn't shrink from over use. The only logical explanation he can think of is magic. The entire castle feels like it's coated in a blanket of something ethereal; it's like he's been transported to a different world entirely.</p><p>It's overwhelming. Ludwig has never experienced magic first hand until today. All the things he's read in books about magic failed to warn others of how prevalent it is in the atmosphere. He can actually feel it slither across his scales.</p><p>When Ludwig passes by the same Koopa guards from earlier while Kamek was showing him the way around the castle, he knows he's going the right way. Without his escort beside him, the guards regard him with skeptical eyes. Their burning glares make him unconsciously speed walk by, not sparing them another glance.</p><p>Successfully, Ludwig finds his way to the study room. The room itself is massive; an ostentatious fireplace rests in the middle of the wall with a ruby red recliner, dark oak end table, and stained-glass lamp resting nearby. A deep maroon loveseat is situated across the recliner, but many feet away from the chair itself. Books upon books are stacked in the wall on shelves surrounding the fireplace and a desk that carries unspoken importance is further away near the lone giant window in the room. The curtains are drawn shut but Ludwig can still hear the familiar patter of rain mixing in with the ticking of the grandfather clock on the opposite side of the room, securely standing in its own corner. Overall, it's an intimate study room meant for a king.

Ludwig’s siblings all appear to be unbothered by his long absence, gathered in the empty space between the loveseat and recliner, surrounded by what seems to be every blanket Bowser owns in the castle. Bowser offered them separate rooms to sleep in, claiming to have enough spare guest rooms in the West Wing, but all the children were adamant on staying together in foreign territory. It's how they survived the harsh streets for so long. A carpeted floor overflowing with blankets is a better alternative than the cold ground they had been sleeping on anyways.</p><p>Larry snoozes calmly in Iggy's arms as Iggy watches Lemmy excitedly cartwheel around the room to entertain him. Iggy giggles happily, a sound Ludwig hasn't heard from him in months and the giddy noises only stir Lemmy on, smile growing wider the more laughter he hears. Roy has settled in for the night, curled up in a fort of pillows and blankets on the floor. He snores softly, dead to the world, blankets rising and falling with his steady breaths. Ludwig hasn't seen him sleep so deeply since the fire. He's thankful that Roy finally gets a full night of sleep without waking up to switch watch. If anyone deserves to sleep in; it's Roy. Wendy sits in the middle of her own pile of blankets, a mug of steaming hot chocolate in her hands, scowling at Morton coloring outside the lines of a coloring book gifted to them by Bowser or Kamek. 

</p><p>Ludwig doesn't announce his arrival, Lemmy simply hears his approach, turns halfway, throws him a wave, and then resumes his little show for his younger brother. Ludwig grabs some unused blankets from the ground near Wendy, then maneuvers his way around his group of siblings to the arm chair set beside the unlit fireplace. Before he reaches the chair, he snags a book at random from one of the towering bookshelves beside the fireplace. He clumsily climbs onto the huge recliner, cocooning himself in the blankets he grabbed. The lamp next to the chair on the end table provides the perfect amount of light for reading, so Ludwig opens the book to a random section.</p><p>The anxiety Ludwig's experiences dulls down, but doesn't dissipate. The atmosphere is peaceful, the room is well-heated, and there's no reason to worry about the rain pouring outside. They're safe; for the time being. He doesn't know for how long, Bowser never exactly specified, and like most things in his life, this serene scene will soon come to an end. While he'll enjoy the moment now, he patiently waits for the harshness of reality to come crashing down on him again. The alleyways expect their arrival and Ludwig isn't one to disappoint his fate.</p><p>He sinks deeper into his den of blankets on the chair, the book opened in his lap. He skims over the page uninterested. He's unable to grasp at the words. His gaze keeps snapping back up to his siblings, frantically watching the shadows casted by the lamp on the table beside him. His anxiety begins to intensify, prickling his scales with no probable cause to it. His brain expects the worst to happen any moment now and he refuses to be ill-prepared for a battle.</p><p>Somewhere deep inside, he realizes how foolish he's acting. There is no apparent threat to them here. Bowser wouldn't have treated them so kindly only to throw them in prison to rot away.</p><p>Ludwig catches Lemmy's final trick, finishing his little show with a flourish and a dramatic bow. Iggy quietly claps his hands together, not wanting Larry to stir awake. When Iggy asks for an encore, Lemmy shakes his head claiming he is far too exhausted to go on.</p><p>The rest of the children begin to hunker down for the night after that. Morton finds a spot near Roy, squirming his way through a maze of blankets to rest his head against Roy's right arm. Wendy climbs onto the extravagant love seat, undoing her dirty ribbon and shifting around to find a comfortable position. Lemmy pulls a quilted blanket over Iggy, Larry still asleep in Iggy's arms and removes Iggy's glasses from his face to set them down on the end table besides Ludwig. Iggy is instantly asleep as soon as his eyes close and Lemmy finds a spot in the middle of the pack. His hands pat down a couple layers of comforters, forming a makeshift mattress, before pulling another over his head.</p><p>Ludwig keeps the lamp lit. Lemmy always preferred to sleep with a nightlight and if Larry were to wake up from a bad dream and need comfort, Ludwig doesn't want to stumble through the dark, tripping on the sleeping bodies of his siblings to reach him. Though, there is a slight chance Larry may just wake up, see he's in the safety of someone's arms, and fall back asleep. Toddlers are unpredictable little buggers which means Ludwig has to be prepared for any scenario.</p><p>With his distractions now asleep, he tries to read. His mind finally understands the context, no longer somewhere far away. It's a book about magic; spells, wands, potions, and the deep history behind them. Ludwig has never attempted to cast, though it is said that certain species of Koopas tend to be more magically inclined than other species. Magikoopas, for example, are the best of the best when wielding wands and brewing potions. Darklands' history has told of powerful Magikoopa healers granting immortality to their masters and a single Magikoopa turning the tide of a civil war. Ludwig pictures himself holding a wand, casting magic before his siblings' very eyes. He'd create a world far better than the hell hole they're stuck in; some mystical place where they could all grow up happy, stomachs full, hair and teeth clean. There's an unfamiliar itch in his fingers while he reads off a list of beginner spells to himself. A persistent hum steadily grows in his head the more he repeats the spell; it's almost dizzying.</p><p>"Why aren't you sleeping yet?"</p><p>The sudden whisper startles Ludwig out of his fantasies. He swallows a cry of shock, placing a claw over his chest. His heart is palpitating too fast behind his rib cage to be healthy, he's instantly on edge again. Ludwig looks over his shoulder to find Lemmy peering up at him. The younger of the two looks sheepish, and smiles apologetically. </p><p>"Sorry.”, Lemmy whispers. </p><p>"Why aren't you asleep?" Lemmy repeats himself.</p><p>Ludwig's eyes monetarily fall to the large grandfather clock tucked away in the corner. He's secretly seeking a defense against Lemmy's question. The list of excuses he mentally prepares are moot; the clock reads some minutes after one in the morning. How long had he been stuck in his own imagination for?</p><p>"I got caught up in reading”, he responds, snapping the book closed in his lap. He releases a yawn, stretching his stiff muscles. The movement causes the book to slip off his lap and onto the floor. Thankfully, the landing is silenced by the plethora of blankets below him.</p><p>Lemmy nods his understanding, climbing up onto the recliner. Ludwig lets out an exasperated groan, but makes room for Lemmy anyways. The recliner is meant to fit the huge mass of the King, there's more than enough room for the two of them. Ludwig peels back the blanket and Lemmy slips inside, a content smile plastered on his face. They sit in placid silence as the grandfather clock counts away the minutes and rain continues to fall outside.</p><p>"I like it here", Lemmy mumbles absentmindedly. Ludwig detects he is trying to start a casual conversation; or maybe the silence is too much for him. Lemmy yawns himself, burying further into the blanket.</p><p>"Everyone seems so happy now”, Lemmy comments quietly.</p><p>Ludwig hums in agreement. He locks away his pessimistic comments, leaving them unspoken and forgotten. Lemmy's gaze shifts upward, staring straight into his older brother's eyes.</p><p>"Everyone except you."</p><p>Lemmy is always the one to detect when something is off. Why did Ludwig think he could hide his sour mood from him of all people? Lemmy doesn't speak, Ludwig knows he's expecting an answer.</p><p>"I just don't think we should be getting comfortable”, Ludwig sighs dejectedly, tapping his claws together underneath the blanket. “Bowser could easily kick us all out. You have to remember; this isn't a permanent home for us."</p><p>"It could be."</p><p>Ludwig furrows his brows, voice harsh yet quiet, "But it's not."</p><p>Now it's Lemmy's turn to sigh. "You're too negative sometimes."</p><p>"And you're too optimistic”, Ludwig fires back with more intensity than he has the energy for.</p><p>Lemmy shakes his head in disagreement.</p><p>"No, I just want somewhere safe to stay. I know it's not going to be like—", he exhales shakily, Ludwig hears the pain in his voice, "before, but we can't keep living like this, Ludwig."</p><p>Lemmy's gaze flickers to the pile of sleeping koopa children on the floor. Ludwig is momentarily caught off guard by how exhausted Lemmy appears in this moment. He hides it well; Ludwig hasn't truly noticed until now, caught up in his own web of depression and personal issues. Ludwig briefly sees a flash of Mother, worn out after a long day, and still able to smile comfortingly despite her apparent fatigue. She always put their needs before her own, Ludwig realizes Lemmy has involuntarily inherited the same burden since her death.</p><p>Still, Ludwig refuses to give into the hope Bowser will ask them to stay. The probability of that actually happening is relatively low. Bowser is simply doing his part as King; helping those in desperate need. His kindness can easily disappear when he finds out about how difficult Iggy gets sometimes or how stubborn Roy can be in arguments when he believes his words are absolute.</p><p>"What will you do if he asks us to stay?" Lemmy questions him. "Are you gonna say yes?"</p><p>What would Ludwig say if, by some miracle, Bowser does ask them to stay? He hasn't thought about it because he doubts it will go that far. Instead of answering his brother, he shuffles as far away from him as he can get on the chair, facing the opposite direction. Ludwig knows he's being childish, but this topic is twisting his stomach. Lemmy gets the hint, sighing softly.</p><p>Both of them are asleep within minutes as the rain continues to pour against the window. </p><p>...</p><p>Ludwig wakes up to the sound of muffled chatter. Slowly, he opens his eyes to find Lemmy absent beside him on the chair and the blankets wrapped securely around just himself. He frees his arms from the tight cocoon of blankets and rubs the sleep from his eyes, blinking rapidly to adjust to the light of a new day.</p><p>This experience vastly differs from his usual routine. Right now, he'd already be awake before dawn, switching night watch with Roy. To busy himself, Ludwig would check that their stolen stash hadn't been spoiled by pesky little critters and then begin the arduous task of trying to stay awake so he can keep an eye on his siblings.</p><p>Instead of instantly doing mental roll call, Ludwig can finally take his time waking up because he knows his family is safe with him. Ludwig peers downward and finds Wendy, Larry, Roy, and Iggy lazily sprawled out on the floor, talking quietly with each other while the youngest child colors on scraps of paper. Ludwig glances around and finds Morton, who is now passed out on the loveseat instead of the floor. The second youngest's head rests comfortably in Lemmy's lap. Lemmy affectionately strokes Morton's head much like Mother would do and Ludwig momentarily feels a pang in his heart at the sight.</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>Ludwig decides it's far too early in the morning to be feeling this way. He announces he's awake with a drawn out yawn and a languid stretch.</p><p>"Hey", Roy snorts, though it's obvious he's trying to be quieter than usual. "Look who's finally up. Did you stay up all night or something? You're always the first one awake."</p><p>Roy's snarky comment causes Ludwig eyes to flicker briefly at the grandfather clock. He's genuinely surprised to find that it's ten minutes after noon and he's been asleep for almost eleven hours. He hasn't slept that much in months. Roy is still awaiting Ludwig's answer, worry apparent on his face hidden behind a teasing smirk that doesn't reach his eyes.</p><p>"I may have gotten caught up in reading", Ludwig admits timidly, tapping his claws together. Any minute now Roy is going to call him a—</p><p>Roy rolls his eyes, "You're such a nerd sometimes."</p><p>
  <em>Nerd.</em>
</p><p>Ludwig brushes off the comment and decides it's not worth picking a fight over right now.</p><p>Ludwig, instead, allows himself a breather. He slowly takes his time in getting up for the day until little Larry notices his eldest brother is now awake. The tiny Koopa child quickly gathers his artwork and stumbles over the blankets to scurry over to the recliner Ludwig sits on. Larry beams up at Ludwig, then attempts to pull himself up on the chair, wrinkling up the papers balled into his tiny fist. Iggy helps the toddler by giving him a needed boost up and Ludwig pulls the child into his lap where Larry begins showing off his impressive works of art. To Ludwig, it's all just a bunch of scribbles with crayons but Larry explains each thing he's drawn with highly animated gestures and his limited vocabulary. Ludwig nods absentmindedly along, humoring Larry. Though his mind begins to wander and glances from sibling to sibling, he can't help but feel the serenity in the room.</p><p>If only it could be like this everyday.</p><p>Sighing mutely to himself, Ludwig decides to direct his attention back to Larry. The toddler is now happily babbling about something unintelligible to Ludwig, pictures forgotten. It may as well be a foreign language because Ludwig can only gather a few familiar words but he grins eagerly at Larry's tales.</p><p>Suddenly, the door opens and all the children pause. Kamek stands there silently, hands folded behind his back.</p><p>"Lunch will be served in a few minutes. I hope you all will join us in the dining hall”, Kamek announces, peering behind his glasses to scan each child's face. "I suggest you all wash up before arriving at the table. I will be back in five minutes to escort you there."<br/>
The infliction in the his tone turns his mere suggestion into a command. With a satisfied "hmph" the Magikoopa pushes his glasses back up his beak and disappears quicker than Ludwig imagines anyone his age physically can.</p><p>With Kamek's magical disappearance, Ludwig, Roy, and Lemmy round up the children and rush them into the shared bathroom connected to the study.</p><p>Although the bathroom is rather large and mirrors the exact layout of the bathroom Ludwig used for his bath last night, elbows still bump into each other while the horde of Koopa children brush their teeth and clean their faces. Roy hogs the mirror to pick at his teeth and smiles proudly at his reflection when he finishes cleaning himself up. Ludwig only rolls his eyes allowing Roy the opportunity to gussy himself up for no one other than himself. Ludwig decides to inspect the cleanliness of Wendy and Iggy as a distraction. Both children flash their scrubbed teeth and washed hands, breezily passing Ludwig's self-proclaimed inspection. Lemmy tends to Morton and Larry. The youngest koopas sit on the edge of the tub so Lemmy can wipe the dried drool around Morton's mouth and the dried snot from Larry's snout.</p><p>Finally, when all the children are deemed presentable, Ludwig leads them back to the study room to find Kamek already there and waiting. The elderly Koopa smiles pleasantly, nodding his approval before escorting them to the dinning hall.</p><p>Last night, Bowser allowed them to eat their meal in the study room. Today marks the first time they all will be enjoying their meal together at the table. Is it foolish to say Ludwig is a tad nervous?</p><p>Kamek stops at a large mahogany door, turning to the children, "Lord Bowser will not be joining you today. He's very busy with paperwork. He sends his apologies.”</p><p>With that, Kamek opens the door. The dining hall is bigger than their entire house had been. The main decor, like everything else in this castle, is medieval by design. The windows are stained glass, the colors are vivid and overpowering shades of reds and oranges surrounding Bowser’s insignia which reflect Bowser's brash and overconfident personality. The beautiful colors of the glass probably go to waste around here since the sun seems to be a rarity, forever jailed behind cloudy skies. The chandelier that dangles above the table appears to be dripping with diamonds hanging on branches of gold. Ludwig is monetarily frozen by the view he's only ever read about in fairytales. That is, until the scent of food hits his nose and he snaps back to reality.</p><p>The food is already served on the long table, hidden under a lid. The children file in, sitting in the expensive chairs. Some of them struggle to climb them. Before Roy sits down, he helps little Larry into his seat between him and Morton because the toddler is barely tall enough to reach the table let alone get in the chair. Ludwig scoots into his seat next to Wendy then shares a hesitant glance with Lemmy who only smiles encouragingly from across the table. Reluctantly, Ludwig reaches for the top of the lid, slowly lifting it away from the table. He watches all the children's faces simultaneously beam at the meal still steaming on the tray.</p><p>A tall pile of delicious grilled cheese sits on the tray. Ludwig's mouth waters. It's a meal they're all familiar with since Mother wasn't much of a cook and could only master the arts of grilled cheese sandwiches and peanut butter and jelly. The smell is intoxicating. The gooey cheese melts between both slices of crisp bread slathered in fattening butter, stacked on top of each other.</p><p>The children quickly snatch their share and dig in like savages. Ludwig winces, sending an apologetic look to Kamek still watching them by the door. The mage doesn't appear to be bothered by their lack of manners.</p><p>Lunch is quickly devoured and Ludwig, in an attempt to prove that he has an ounce of dignity, politely thanks Kamek for the meal. This leads to all the other children chiming in with their own "thank you"s and Kamek simply smiles in return. They are then led back to the study room where Lemmy and Roy play games to entertain the children until their next meal time. Ludwig uses his free-time to read more passages from the book he picked out from last night. The tingling sensation in his head he experienced beforehand remains peacefully dormant and Ludwig begins to suspect that he imagined it all.</p><p>Dinner's routine mirrors lunch time, except it's a healthier meal than before. Ludwig struggles to get Wendy to eat her greens and Roy manages to talk her into eating them somehow. Bowser is absent at this meal too and Ludwig wonders if he'll see him at all today.</p><p>That question is immediately answered when Kamek stops Ludwig from scurrying into the study room with an authoritative clear of the mage's throat.</p><p>It seems Bowser has requested Ludwig's appearance in his throne room at six sharp. Kamek disappears before Ludwig can respond. At exactly ten minutes before six, Kamek reappears before the children, beckoning Ludwig to follow him.</p><p>Larry spots Ludwig beginning to leave and quickly drops the crayons in his hands, coloring forgotten. He bolts to his eldest brother, nearly stumbling over all the blankets from the night before. His arms are wide open, there's panic in his eyes as well as unshed tears. The toddler barrels into Ludwig, nearly knocking him over, clinging desperately to the eldest's legs.</p><p>"Larry", Ludwig tries to comfort him. "I'll be right back."</p><p>There was a time when Larry wasn't so clingy. Then again, two of the most important people in Larry's life have already left him behind and Larry is too young to understand how or why. Ludwig can't blame the toddler for his new behavioral issues. Larry’s terrified of losing more of his family forever, but Ludwig must know why Bowser specifically asked for him. When Ludwig glances up at the other children, begging mentally for assistance, he finds they all share Larry's sentiments. None of them voice it aloud, but Roy's furrowed brows, Wendy's unshed tears, Morton's eyes widening in panic, and Iggy's frantic gaze speak the volumes they cannot say out loud. It's not just Larry who is afraid of the possibility of losing another.</p><p>They all are.</p><p>"I promise I'll be back", Ludwig attempts to reason with him though his eyes jump from one worried face to the next, secretly addressing all of them. Larry doesn't listen at all because promises made to a toddler are meaningless things to them when they can't even understand them. Lemmy quickly steps forward, gently prying Larry off of Ludwig. Unfortunately for Lemmy, Larry chooses to firmly cling to him instead. It hurts, Ludwig sees Lemmy cringe from the tightness of Larry's hold, but Lemmy remains submissive and offers Ludwig an encouraging smile. His gaze still screams out his anxiety despite what his grins trying to say.</p><p>Ludwig quickly leaves out the door before Larry starts to throw another tantrum. Kamek leads the way to the throne room, there isn't any idle chatter just stifling silence. Ludwig can't stop clasping and unclasping his hands together, uneasy at the thought of facing the King on his throne alone.</p><p>"Relax, child."</p><p>Ludwig jumps, suppressing a tiny yelp. He spots Kamek eyeing him and he quickly casts his eyes downward to stare at his moving feet.

“My apologies, sir."</p><p>Kamek guffaws, which ends with a dry cough, "If only Lord Bowser was this polite as a child."</p><p>Ludwig is led to the main room he had entered when first arriving at the castle. Except now, they travel up one of the two curved staircases to the top of the balcony where there's a door he hadn't noticed before. Eventually, they make it down the linear hallway to a huge door bordered by gold.</p><p>Kamek easily opens it without any struggles and Ludwig blinks, not expecting the mage to have such brute strength.</p><p>Bowser sits on his golden throne, red silk curtains waterfall around him, framing the chair and punctuating its importance. Menacing statues glare at Ludwig as he walks down the red carpet to Bowser’s throne. Silence ensues, Ludwig isn't exactly sure where to start or why he's even here.</p><p>"Did you kids sleep alright?" Bowser starts, offering Ludwig a grin. "Sorry I couldn't make it for lunch or dinner, I had boring King stuff to attend to."</p><p>"We all slept well", Ludwig swallows hard, suddenly nervous again. He can't hold Bowser's gaze for long, preferring the safety of the floor instead. "Thank you for the meals."</p><p>"Grilled cheese was one of my favorites as a kid so I figured maybe we share the same tastes. I guess I was right; Kamek said you guys nearly cleaned out the kitchen."</p><p>Ludwig can't stop the blush from reddening his face. It's embarrassing to recall the animalistic behavior of his siblings, inhaling entire sandwiches all while Kamek watches their disgusting display. Awkward silence settles between them until Ludwig cannot take it anymore. </p><p>"We will be leaving soon."</p><p>The words clumsily tumble out of Ludwig's mouth. He's not even sure where they came from but he can't take them back either. Bowser seems genuinely surprised by this. Did he expect them to stay here?</p><p>"Ludwig", he says. "Y'know you guys are welcomed to stay. I'm not kicking you out."</p><p>"That isn't necessary. We wouldn't want to intrude. We're very thankful you allowed us to stay for the night."</p><p>It doesn't make sense. None of this makes sense. Why? Why is he offering them a place to stay? Why now, after everything they've been through, is life finally throwing them a line?</p><p>"We can be out of the castle by nightfall."</p><p>"Is that what you really want?" Bowser questions, leaning forward in his chair, intrigued to hear Ludwig’s answer.</p><p>Ludwig shakes his head, “It isn't about what I want, Bowser."</p><p>Bowser sighs heavily, "Well, maybe I wanna know what you want Ludwig."</p><p>
  <em>What does Ludwig want?</em>
</p><p>He wants little Larry to never have to cry until he's exhausted for food Ludwig doesn't have, he wants Morton to feel safe enough to get a full night of sleep without fearing for his life and waking up silently screaming from nightmares, he wants Wendy to finally smile again because it's been too long since she has properly, he wants Iggy to stop lashing out at the others because, for some reason, he blames himself for all this, he wants Roy to gain back the confidence he carried around with him before the fire burned it all down, he wants Lemmy to stop playing parent because Lemmy is clearly exhausted and overworked, but he hides it all away to continue caring for his family. And Ludwig just wants a place where all this is offered to his broken family and more.</p><p>Wringing his hands nervously together, Ludwig's mind tosses the topic around like a mental tennis match. There are many positives that outweigh all of the negatives, except for one; what if this is a big mistake?</p><p>Ludwig can not predict the future. There may be consequences further down the line for his decision. His siblings would place all blame on him if this outcome led to more disaster and heartbreak. The thought makes his stomach twist into knots, face contorting in pain as he imagines them hurling insults at him for failing them once again.</p><p>Where else would they go if he doesn't accept Bowser's offer? Back to the streets? They cannot keep living their lives day by day, searching for food and sleeping on the ground. He's worrying over ramifications that may never occur if he does say 'yes.' Perhaps he's over analyzing things again or maybe he isn't thinking hard enough about it.</p><p>"Jeez, Ludwig”, Bowser guffaws. "Don't hurt yourself."</p><p>"My apologies, Bowser”, Ludwig bows his head in shame. "I don't know what to say."</p><p>"Listen, even if you say no, I'm not letting a bunch of orphaned kids back onto the damn streets”, Bowser swats at the air like he's swatting away a pesky fly, dismissing that idea entirely. "It ain't happening."</p><p>"Lord Bowser!" Kamek squawks, no longer a neutral spectator. "Watch your coarse language!"</p><p>Bowser looks annoyed, growling out an apology between clenched teeth.</p><p>"Why are you so worried about us?" Ludwig asks, shifting the conversation in another direction. He can't comprehend why Bowser cares and his voice is harsher than he wants it to be, but he can't keep his anger from seeping out and tainting his tone. "You barely even know us."</p><p>"Because I'm not some heartless ruler who can sit back and watch you all fall apart”, Bowser responds, matching Ludwig's attitude with his own. Tendrils of smoke waft through Bowser's nostrils. Bowser’s becoming more agitated and Ludwig sobers, reeling back his own anger before his King's patience runs thin. Ludwig takes a brief breath, trying to shove down everything he's feeling at this moment.</p><p>"You should be worried about more important things”, Ludwig reasons more calmly.</p><p>"Oh, and what's that?" Bowser cocks an eyebrow, his tone a tad impatient. He holds Ludwig's gaze, expecting a justifiable answer.</p><p>"Your kingdom, your people", Ludwig begins to list off any reason that springs into his mind, counting away the many things that are far more important than appeasing a bunch of orphans. Although, his eyes accidentally meet Bowser's scrutinizing glare and Ludwig’s snappy attitude vanishes along with his confidence. He begins to fidget nervously, tapping his claws together, mumbling the rest, "Your own life... a-and your son.”</p><p>Bowser releases a heavier sigh than the last, sitting back in his throne. He slouches further into the cushions, the fingernails of his left hand tap against the arm of the chair while his right hand props his head up. He's thinking deeply about something Ludwig can't begin to guess and he's growing irritated the more time ticks away. Perhaps he knows Ludwig is right and can't decide what to say next. He has enough responsibilities for one Koopa, he doesn't need to add seven more to his long list. Ludwig expectantly awaits for Bowser to agree and send them on their way.</p><p>What he doesn't expect is for Kamek to step forward instead.

“Why are you hesitating, child? Surely, this is a far better option than returning to the filthy streets."</p><p>"Because I don't want this living arrangement to just be a temporary fix. My family has been through enough”, Ludwig frustratingly states to his audience. "At any point we may become 'too much' for you and then you can easily throw us back onto the streets."<br/>
Bowser frowns, appearing hurt by Ludwig's words, "I wouldn't do that, Ludwig."</p><p>It's a feeble attempt at reassuring him and Ludwig refuses to feel any sort of relief now. The words Bowser speaks are meaningless because he's just a stranger throwing his kindness around like a noble throws his money. Empty promises, Ludwig's had enough of them. Mother promised she'd be there for him when he needed her the most and Father promised him he'd be in the front row when Ludwig finally played on stage.</p><p>Where were they now?</p><p>Beyond frustrated, Ludwig can already feel the familiar stinging sensation in his eyes. This time, he's not going to cry. He refuses to allow their conversations to all end the same.</p><p>Ludwig hears Bowser's approach, but he doesn't look at him, preferring to map out the intricate designs of the red carpet. Bowser sets a comforting hand on his shoulder, Ludwig tenses briefly at the contact.</p><p>"I know you've all been hurt", Bowser says, giving Ludwig's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "But is it really so hard to believe that I'm willing to take you guys in? You and I both know that you don't want to go back out there."</p><p>Bowser is right. Ludwig doesn't want to return to that life if he doesn't have to. He thinks about his family, suffering day after day, and obviously the choice should be so simple. Yet, the anxiety of abandonment and the fear of the unknown refuse to leave his mind alone. It whispers 'what if's' and conjures up scenarios which frighten him into silence. What can Ludwig do or say to ease it, if only just a little?</p><p>"I'll accept your offer", Ludwig finally says at last. He looks up at his King, hoping his glare is somewhat threatening. "Only if you give me your word you won't abandon us."</p><p>Bowser laughs good-heartedly, removing his hand from Ludwig's shoulder.</p><p>"Alright, kid. You got yourself a deal", Bowser curls his pinky finger, arm out in front of him. "I swear on my own life I won't abandon any of you. We're stuck with each other now."</p><p>Ludwig looks dumbfounded, blinking up at Bowser then staring blankly at the huge hand stretched out towards him, pinky finger still extended.</p><p>Bowser snorts amusingly, "Never seen a pinky promise before?"</p><p>Ludwig eyes him wearily, "I have."</p><p>"Well, are ya gonna leave me hanging or are you gonna pinky swear with me?"</p><p>Is a pinky promise really how they're going to seal this "deal"?</p><p>Ludwig sighs tiredly, submitting to the absurdity of the situation and hooks his pinky finger with Bowser's. He can't help notice how tiny his finger is compared to Bowser's gigantic one.</p><p>"I promise not to toss you guys out like trash", Bowser says solemnly. "And you gotta promise me that you'll—", Bowser pauses, cheeks suddenly flushing. Ludwig is so surprised by the sudden shift in the atmosphere, he almost yanks his hand away. Bowser clears his throat.</p><p>"You see, I kinda forgot most of your siblings' names", Bowser admits sheepishly. "So can you promise to remind me again who is who?"</p><p>Ludwig, instead of feeling any sort of resentment towards Bowser, collapses into a fit of laughter while Kamek begins relentlessly scolding Bowser for his incompetence. The tension lifts instantaneously and Ludwig can't recall the last time he's laughed so hard.</p><p>...</p><p>Ludwig walks side by side with Kamek back to the study room.</p><p>What just happened is a lot to take in and Ludwig isn't sure how his siblings are going to react to the news. Despite sleeping almost half of the day, Ludwig suddenly feels exhausted. He's unsure how to tell them; would any of them be upset with him? The only one who won't be shocked is Lemmy. He somehow knew Bowser's intentions all along. Did he and Bowser discuss this beforehand? If so, then, when?</p><p>Ludwig begins to wonder what living arrangements Bowser will provide them with. Will Ludwig get his own room or will he have to share it with Lemmy again? Will they all be forced to share a room? He recoils at that thought.</p><p>Ludwig is so lost in thought he nearly rams straight into Kamek. He thankfully stops himself short before they collide and Kamek raises an eyebrow, clearly bemused. Ludwig burns from embarrassment, but says nothing about it.<br/>
Still, he quickly thanks Kamek then returns to the study room.</p><p>As soon as the door opens, Larry abandons whatever activity he was doing previously and runs straight into Ludwig nearly knocking them both over. Ludwig immediately picks up Larry, calming the toddler the instant he's in Ludwig's arms.

Ludwig finds Lemmy reading to the rest of the younger children. Silly voices fill the room as he reads a story from a pile of books that hadn't been there before Ludwig left. Actually, Ludwig scans the floor now clear of blankets, and finds a different variety of toys where the blankets once were. He doesn't know who brought them, but he knows with certainty Bowser is the one responsible for them.</p><p>If this is an attempt to prove Bowser is genuine, then Ludwig rewards him a few points for trying.</p><p>It's a poor start, but it's a start.</p><p>Ludwig takes a seat around the circle. Larry happily remains in his lap but turns in his arms to listen to the story.</p><p>Ludwig is barely listening to the fairy tale until the familiarity of the story catches his attention. His eyes widen slightly, staring hard at the book in Lemmy's hands. The cover of the book is an exact match to the book discarded in an alleyway under a makeshift shelter. 

He smiles briefly to himself despite his dislike for the story.</p><p>As the children burst into a fit of giggles—something Ludwig hasn't heard since the fire—he realizes perhaps this is where they're meant to be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading my hefty word vomit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wildlife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Wildlife</h3><p>Bowser skims through the piles of paperwork cluttering his desk, rubbing occasionally at his tired eyes. Though, he stubbornly presses onward and reads down the long list of issues needing addressing. He yawns audibly, thoughtlessly scribbling his name atop the thick black line to seal another deal with a farmer requesting aid from the castle. Bowser leans back in his chair with a groan, every bone in his body cracks in relief.</p><p>The grandfather clock ticks away the time he's losing sleep. Bowser hesitantly glances at the antique clock only to recoil at the current time.</p><p>
  <em>1:36 AM.<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Bowser takes a much needed swig of his coffee, hoping it'll give him another round of energy. He winces as soon as the disgusting taste attacks his taste buds. After sitting stagnant on the desk for hours the coffee has turned into a cold black sludge. Bowser sets it down trying unsuccessfully to get the nasty taste out of his mouth.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Recovering from the coffee, Bowser returns to his papers only to find his brain is completely malfunctioning on him. He can barely read the paper in front of him anymore—let only comprehend it—and his back aches from sitting in a chair for over five hours without moving to stretch. He decides now is the proper time to call it a night.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Standing up from his chair causes some of the papers to flutter to the ground. Bowser is too exhausted to pay them much mind and instead heads out of his personnel study. He nods in acknowledgement to one of the guards at the door. A rookie Koopa Troopa whose name escapes him, but the young soldier is very much wide awake and alert, carrying on duty with pride. Which is the complete opposite of Bowser, who drags his feet down the empty hallways like an undead monster.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Miraculously, he manages to make it halfway down the hallway to his room without stumbling over his own feet. He consciously tries to keep his steps soundless when he passes by a set of guest room doors now inhabited by sleeping children. Until something unexpected catches his eye and he pauses in his tracks. He blinks rapidly and rubs at his eyes to ensure it's real and not his overworked mind playing silly tricks on him.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>One of the children's doors is opened a crack and an unknown light source spills a gentle glow into the hallway. Satisfied to know that what he's seeing is definitely real, Bowser takes a meager step closer towards the open door. He racks his brain trying to recall who's room this is, drawing a blank because his brain is too tired to provide him with answers.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Part of him wants to label it as "nothing" so he can proceed to get some much needed sleep. But another part of him—some deep crevice in his mind that's still very much awake—adamantly disagrees with that idea and causes his stomach to unexpectedly lurch forward. Kamek calls this feeling Bowser's "fatherly instincts" which manifested almost instantaneously when Junior appeared in his life. Apparently these paternal intuitions include the seven orphans currently living in his house. In other words, this means Bowser is doomed to experience these overwhelming feelings even more than before. His gut continues to churn uncomfortably and he surrenders because there is no way he can sleep under this indecipherable anxiety.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Bowser approaches the door quietly, hesitating for a quick moment before he peeks into the room. His eyes slowly widen. Bowser is bewildered by the sight since he honestly expected to find nothing amiss. (It's not the first time his instincts had blown something completely out of proportion.)</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>What he finds is little Morton, the child who avoids Bowser any opportunity he gets, latched desperately onto Lemmy, the child with the technicolored Mohawk, who can't remain still for very long. They sit on the extravagant guest bed, lush red and obsidian dyed blankets made of the finest silk and velvet remain unused while they sit on top of them, close to the edge of the mattress. The light source Bowser spotted in the halls comes from one of the lamps resting on its' designated end tables beside the bed. Silent tears flow down Morton's cheeks as Lemmy comfortingly rubs the younger child's head, murmuring gentle words for only him to hear.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>As Morton continues to cry in silence, Bowser briefly wonders if Morton is selectively mute. He hasn't spoken one word to Bowser in the three weeks he's been here and, even as he cries rivers, he doesn't make much sound. It’s like Bowser is watching a TV show on mute. Bowser doesn't recall a time when Morton spoke to his siblings aloud either. When being addressed by any of them, Morton responds with subtle gestures only they seem to understand.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Bowser has never seen Morton display so much terror not personally directed at the King himself. The kid is quivering in Lemmy's arms, eyes squeezed tightly shut like he's trying to block out the entire world. Bowser's "fatherly instincts" had been right on the snout; now he has to do something about it, right?</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Bowser slowly opens the door completely, standing uselessly in the doorway as he stares blankly at the sullen sight. He commands his feet to <em>move forward</em>, but he's stuck in place like the coward he is. Why is he suddenly so nervous? They're just a bunch of kids in need of some good old-fashioned comfort. Is he honestly afraid he'll mess everything up when he hasn't even begun to try?</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Another idea momentarily springs into Bowser's mind. There is another possible alternative. It's the most heartless option available: he could simply leave things as they are and pretend he saw nothing. How would he be able to help them anyways if he can't pull himself together?</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Unfortunately for Bowser, Lemmy notices him then, eyes locking with Bowser's as he dumbly stands there debating internally with himself. Lemmy's eyes have dark heavy bags under them and the usual cheerful expressions that pass on his face faster than television ads are nonexistent, replaced by apparent exhaustion Bowser's only seen worn on adults his age. The kid is barely holding himself together let alone his brother.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Despite Lemmy's predicament, the child greets Bowser with a weary smile. It vanishes the moment Morton sniffs audibly, tightening his hold on poor Lemmy. Lemmy winces, but doesn't voice any complaints, biting his bottom lip hard instead, eyes wet from unshed tears. Bowser's decision is immediately made, all previous thoughts of abandonment tossed out the window and down into the lava pits below. He can't let this go on. Especially not when there's a slight chance he can offer his assistance.</p><p>He can do this! He has a son now and he’s calmed him down plenty of times in the middle of the night.</p><p>Cautiously, Bowser steps into the room. The younger child hasn't noticed his presence yet; the last thing Bowser wants to do is scare the poor kid and further upset him. Lemmy gets the unspoken hint to inform his brother about Bowser's sudden appearance. He gently begins shaking Morton, causing the child to perk up.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>With Morton's full attention on Lemmy, Lemmy directs one of his signature grins towards Bowser, but it's so forced that it looks more like a grimace. Bowser can't stand the sorrowful attempt, yet he continues to hold Lemmy's gaze and flashes a pathetic smile of his own.</p><p>"Hello, Bowser", Lemmy greets, words coated in sugar, though slightly slurred by his fatigue. The kid sounds out of it. “I hope we didn't wake you up."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Morton peers meekly behind him to verify his brother's words are true. The little one's eyes widen in fear when he sees Bowser's monstrous figure looming in the dark shadows of the room not brightened by the lamp. A noise of discontent bubbles past Morton's lips before he buries himself further into his brother's embrace. With how tightly Morton clings to Lemmy, Bowser's surprised he hasn't accidentally snapped him in half. Lemmy glances to Bowser silently pleading for him to do <em>something.</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Nope, I wasn't even asleep yet", Bowser's voice cracks slightly and he clears his throat awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "I was just about to head to bed."</p><p>Why is Bowser so nervous to talk to a bunch of children? His dad must be rolling in his grave because of how incompetent his son is.</p><p>Lemmy continues to intensely stare at Bowser, patiently waiting for him to continue. What does Bowser even do in this scenario? This kid is practically begging him for a lifeline here and Bowser hesitantly tosses him one because Lemmy looks absolutely miserable.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Why are you guys still up? It's pretty late", the words stumble clumsily out of his mouth, his voice off pitch due to his uncertainty on how to approach the obvious problem.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Amazingly enough, it's actually comprehendible to Lemmy because it sounded like gibberish to Bowser's ears. The kid sighs sadly, a frown forming on his face while he pats Morton on the back of his head affectionately.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Morty had a nightmare."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ah.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Bowser nods in understanding. It explains the waterfall of tears and Morton's uncontrollably jitters. The kid is jumping at all kinds of shadows. Although, he doubts Morton would want any assistance from him. Still, Bowser is a stubborn individual—Kamek reminds him of this fact daily—and Lemmy obviously needs his help with this.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Bowser takes another small step further inside, shutting the door quietly behind him. He leaves all his unwarranted fear and pessimistic thoughts behind the door where they'll hopefully stay in the silent hallways. He feels utterly pitiful when his legs shake slightly as Lemmy continues to stare at him quizzically, curious of Bowser's next move. Deciding that standing may become a tedious chore in his current frantic state, Bowser approaches Lemmy's bed big enough to fit all of the children currently living in his castle.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Bowser takes a seat on the bed right beside Lemmy and Morton. His huge mass causes the mattress to sag under him and both children, not expecting the sudden shift, sink into him. Lemmy giggles tiredly, amused with the situation he's now stuck in. He doesn't appear to mind his head is now using the King's huge arm as a pillow. It's even endearing when Lemmy's eyes briefly flutter close, completely comfortable where he is.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Morton responds the exact opposite; whimpering in distress despite being in the safety of Lemmy's arms. The younger child attempts to shuffle away from Bowser while still holding onto Lemmy for dear life, practically strangling the eldest child. Morton wants his brother to move with him, but Lemmy is too exhausted to budge even slightly. Eventually, Morton submits, sagging against his brother in defeat, purposely turning his head away from Bowser.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"So", Bowser starts, staring at his hands folded into his lap. He tries not to move around too much, hoping to leave Lemmy undisturbed. He spares Morton a quick glimpse, meeting the back of the child’s pale head. Morton is very determined to not meet Bowser’s eyes. 

"What was the nightmare about?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>If Bowser had to guess, probably something cliché, like scary monsters under his bed or the shadows dancing around in his room contorting into gangly shapes. Morton is an extremely anxious child, it wouldn't surprise Bowser if he conjures up imaginary foes with glinting teeth and crazed red eyes. Ironically, Bowser has both of those features which probably explains why Morton is so afraid of him. For once in his life, Bowser wishes his most recognizable features weren't so intimidating.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Lemmy nudges Morton to grab his attention. When Morton meets Lemmy's gaze, the eldest child greets his bewildered stare with a radiant but obviously fake grin. It doesn't reach Lemmy's eyes like it should, their familiar twinkle of mirth absent. Bowser knows Morton won't catch the flaws Bowser clearly spots—too young to understand the farce. Children Morton’s age only take these things at face value.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"You can tell him, Morton", Lemmy coaxes encouragingly. "He's not going to hurt you, I promise. Bowser is here to help."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Bowser is briefly touched by Lemmy's faith in him and Morton appears to be persuaded enough by Lemmy to finally glance timidly back at Bowser. The child's eyes are puffy and bright red, he looks just as exhausted as Lemmy does. How he is still able to have the energy to stay awake, Bowser can't begin to guess.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"There was fire", is all Morton says before he loses his confidence. He hides his face in the crook of Lemmy's shoulder. Lemmy rewards Morton's brief moment of bravery with a few absentminded pats on his shell and a drowsy but meaningful "good job."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>The significance of Morton's words click immediately in Bowser's mind. Morton's nightmares aren't childish fabrications about simple fears, but about the death of his parents and how a house fire ripped it all away from him. His fears go much deeper than Bowser initially thought and now Bowser's left staring at an endless pit, completely lost on how to deal with this situation.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>How old was Morton again? Four? Five?</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Bowser's heart sinks and he's overcome with guilt from a tragedy he had no hand in. This child shouldn't carry such substantial weight in his heart when he can barely count to ten on his pudgy fingers. Bowser’s sorrowful gaze flickers down at Lemmy, gauging his reaction. Lemmy’s baby face is contorted into a deep frown, eyes glistening from tears he doesn't allow to fall.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He's holding himself together for Morton, but just barely.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Then there's Lemmy, who's taken on the burden of being one of the group's go-to parental figures. He's the one Morton sought out first, traversing the dark halls to Lemmy's room despite Morton constantly following Roy around like a lost puppy. Roy—boisterous, obnoxious Roy—doesn't come off as an easygoing boy, lacking the patience Lemmy has displayed tonight. It would make sense for Lemmy to be Morton’s first choice.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Lemmy appears to be the ground the rest of the children stand on. Although it's a rocky ground, riddled with cracks, seconds away from collapsing in on itself; he remains firm for them. Bowser had been wrong, he initially believed it was Ludwig or Roy that kept the children sane while they tried to survive. But Ludwig and Roy simply provided the children with food and shelter, Lemmy had been the one to offer all of them the mental support children need in life altering situations such as this. His optimism is an endless supply he willingly shares with anyone who needs it and who would need it more than a pack of orphaned children? Even Bowser, who has only known the child for a short amount of time, feels at ease when Lemmy so much as gazes brightly up at him. There's a warmth inside that child that just seems to bring out the best in others and the cheerful energy he carries around so freely reminds Bowser that even when the world works against you; there's still a reason to smile.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Bowser's thoughts are interrupted when Morton's silent crying morphs into a full on fit. He's a blubbering mess of hot tears and snot, no longer able to remain silent anymore as the shoddy dam he's built up collapses. Lemmy immediately tries to hush his brother, but Morton refuses to quiet down. Instead, he squeezes Lemmy tight enough to leave claw marks on his arms and draw small amounts of blood. The older child clenches his teeth as he exhales deeply out of his nostrils. His eyes speak for him, exposing the pain he cannot completely hide.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Lemmy is suffering and he just lets it happen because his strong-point is also his weakness; his selflessness. Morton, unintentionally, is taking advantage of his brother's kindness. Bowser, without thinking twice, jumps into action.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Bowser easily plucks Morton off of Lemmy. Morton is too startled to react at first, not putting up a fight as he's forcefully removed off his brother. Bowser lifts the child up, then settles Morton cozily into his own embrace. The child, having recovered from his shock, begins to struggle to free himself, whimpering and squirming in Bowser grasp.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Ease up, kid", Bowser murmurs soothingly. He effortlessly holds Morton steady; the child weighs next to nothing compared to Bowser and paired with the child's sleep deprivation; Morton isn't putting up much of a fight to begin with. "I'm not gonna hurt you."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Eventually, Morton admits defeat with a drawn out huff and goes limp in Bowser arms. Then he begins to cry once again, though he doesn't hesitate to squeeze the life out of Bowser despite Morton's negative reaction moments ago. A part of Bowser starts to panic when the child audibly sobs, but he mimics what Lemmy had done; adjusting Morton in his arms so he's facing him, then starts rubbing the back of the child's head and gently swaying him to a lullaby Bowser hums to his baby boy. He isn't sure how Lemmy managed to handle Morton's claws digging into him because even Bowser finds himself wincing at the tiny needles of pain as Morton attempts to wrap his short arms around Bowser's huge body.</p><p>"Morton, are you trying to strange me to death?" Bowser asks jokingly, tapping the child’s shell lightly hoping that the Koopa child will ease his grip. Though, this causes the child to cry harder, any trances of humor ignored. Kamek's snarky comments about Bowser making quips at the worst of times echo mockingly in Bowser's head, followed by a deserved ”I told you so” from his in conscience. Bowser immediately feels guilty and allows Morton to continue gripping painfully onto to him as punishment for his lack of empathy.

Lemmy blindly extends out a hand to briefly pat Morton's knee, his voice a gentle whisper as he assures Morton once again of Bowser's good intentions. He’s still trying to help Bowser in anyway he can. </p><p>"Morton’s scared", Morton fearfully admits to anyone willingly to listen to his deeply routed pain. His voice is so quiet, like a faint brush of fingertips on Bowser's scales, and Bowser isn't sure he had heard his heartbreaking confession correctly. That is until Bowser hears the clatter of teeth and Morton begins shaking wildly in his arms.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Bowser speaks softly to Morton, reassuring him the nightmares will eventually fade. Like Lemmy's failed attempts before, Morton isn't calmed in the slightest and his jitters continue to rack his entire body. Lemmy is beginning to panic too, saying anything he can to get his brother to stop crying. Seeing his brother all worked up, Bowser catches Lemmy out of the corner of his eye physically struggle to hold in his own tears.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>This isn't working.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Nothing they're doing is working.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Bowser decides to form a different plan from thin air. Instead of murmuring soothing sentences meant to comfort Morton, Bowser tries something else. Something that unearths his childhood memories buried beneath his adult responsibilities. When he was swamped by his own nightmares as a child, he found solace when Kamek would ramble on about his day while little Bowser rested his head against the Magikoopa's chest. The sound of Kamek's familiar voice, paired with his steady strumming heartbeat, mitigated Bowser's despair and he'd find his eyes slowly drooping closed, drifting off to a dreamless sleep.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>So, with his childhood fresh in his mind, the King begins talking casually about his day because the choking silence of the world around Morton is what is overwhelming him. Speaking in whispers doesn't reflect the stillness in the air that leaves the child alone with his own thoughts. Which isn't what Morton needs right now. He needs a good distraction, he needs something to stop the endless void of fear from expanding.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Lemmy easily catches on, sleepily joining in on the conversation himself. The sound of his older brother's voice intermingling with Bowser's causes Morton's sobs to lull until they are no longer soaking Bowser's chest. Instead, the youngster chooses to listen to Lemmy's animated retelling of something that happened yesterday. before he delves into another story about his favorite desserts. There are times when Lemmy asks Morton an occasional question which the child responds to with a nod of his head or a fleeting hum.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>The conversation shifts into numerous topics which jump from one to the next leaving little time in between for Morton to stop and think about his nightmare. Bowser can hardly keep up with Lemmy. When Bowser runs out of things to say—mind lagging behind due to his forgotten fatigue—Lemmy is quick to switch topics to something more lively. As the random discussions continue, Morton readjusts himself so that he's tucked neatly in the crook of Bowser's left side, cradled nicely in his left arm, but still able to watch his brother's overdramatic but languid hand gestures.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Eventually, Morton's shivers cease, his breathing becomes more even. Bowser briefly peers down to find him fast asleep. Bowser exhales heavily in response, thankful that his poor excuse of a plan actually worked. He'll randomly thank Kamek later on, amused by the fact the mage will ponder about the unexplainable sign of gratitude for the rest of the day.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Lemmy's energy deflates all at once like a balloon losing air. The spark of energy he had on full display moments before now completely spent. He curls into Bowser's right side releasing his own sigh of relief. The atmosphere in the room is incredibly serene, only the creaks of the old castle and occasional shuffling of a guard passing by fill the silence.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Minutes tick by, Bowser assumes Lemmy has succumbed to his own lack of sleep, only to spare a quick peek down at him and be proven wrong. Bowser is genuinely surprised to find the child still wide awake.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"How often does Morton get these nightmares", Bowser questions, tone hushed.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Lemmy attempts to shrug his shoulders, only for him to give up on the action halfway and snuggle into Bowser's arm instead. A warmth stirs in Bowser's chest at the action, he can't stop the goofy smile that momentarily spreads across his face.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"He usually gets them every other night", Lemmy's voice is just as muted. He pauses in thought before continuing, fingers tracing mindless patterns on Bowser's arm. The tiny motions of his finger slightly tickles Bowser's scales. "I hope, one day, they don't get them at all."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"They?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"It's not just Morton", Lemmy admits quietly "Sometimes it's Iggy or Wendy...", he pauses his thought, reluctant to continue before he seems to decide that what he's about to say isn't a promise he's meant to keep locked away.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Roy, too."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Bowser's eyes widen at the thought of Roy seeking out the emotional comfort of another individual. And here he thought Roy would share Ludwig's awful habit of internalizing his problems. Lemmy really is someone all the children can talk to without the fear of being harshly judged for their weaknesses.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"And they all come to you?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Lemmy nods, a ghost of a smile on his face, "I don't mind."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He may not mind, but Bowser surely does.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>It's hypocritical to berate Lemmy for ignoring his own health to provide for his siblings since Bowser has done the exact same for his own child. There have been countless sleepless nights fretting over his son's wellbeing. When the baby had a slight case of the sniffles, Bowser rushed him to Kamek, begging and pleading with the mage for assistance. The King refused to leave the infant's side, wiping the baby's runny nose and securing him in a cocoon of blankets to fight away the shivers. He didn't leave Junior's alone until his cold had completely disappeared. The entire week he neglected, not only his duties as King, but his basic needs too.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Although, there's a huge difference here; Lemmy is a kid. The child is still growing. He shouldn't be taking on such burdensome responsibilities when he's not even in the double digits age wise. Yet here he is playing parent for his siblings without any complaints. Bowser is quickly piecing together Lemmy's complex personality.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>There's more to him than just a smile and cute face.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Clearly, Lemmy doesn't care about being woken up every other night despite the physical toll it's taken on his tiny body. It explains his lack of attention during breakfast some days and why his energy level is an unpredictable curve. One day, he'll be fine, eager to do even the menial of tasks with indescribable excitement. Another day, Kamek struggles to keep the child awake during school lessons and he's passed out cold on a couch by lunch time.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Bowser is suddenly proud of a child he scarcely knows.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"You really are a good kid", Bowser blurts out. He feels the child stiffen beside him and Bowser briefly panics, thinking he's somehow said the wrong thing. Until he notices Lemmy grinning as widely as he can under the countless hours of sleeplessness.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"And you really are a good King", Lemmy mirrors back. The way Lemmy says "King" a tad coyly insinuates there's a double meaning to the word Bowser can't decipher but the compliment is genuine and catches Bowser off guard.

These meaningful words meant to bring Bowser up somehow end up dragging him further down. Doubt is a confidence destroying monster and Bowser has difficulty believing Lemmy's statement holds any truth to it at all. All of the awful things he's ever done suddenly crash into him like a huge wave crashes into a tiny boat.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>As if sensing Bowser's reluctance to accept the generous compliment, Lemmy grips Bowser's arm a little tighter. The sensation brings Bowser back to the surface before he drowns in remorse and self-pity. The child laughs listlessly, the sound cutting into the silence. He pats Bowser's arm affectionately.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"You're just like Roy sometimes."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>This kid really can see through everything, huh?</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Bowser doesn't respond because he knows Lemmy is one-hundred percent right. Every time he sees Roy; he sees a younger version of himself glaring challengingly right back at him, fists curled and ready to swing. Though Roy's stance yells he's eager to brawl, something about his demeanor doesn't quite match his confident stature.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Why do Roy's legs tremble ever so slightly beneath him when he taunts his foes?</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Why does he look so overcome with guilt when any mention of his parents is brought into a conversation?</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Roy's self-confidence is just as fake as Bowser's.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Their lack of confidence isn't the only trait shared between Roy and Bowser. How they tackle their problems is scarily identical. Roy prefers harsher methods, using violence and insults to force his way through them. Any problem he can't physically solve with his fists, he outright ignores and hopes that time will solve it for him. Bowser readily admits he does the exact same thing.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>But Bowser also admits he's grown softer since his son was dropped off at his doorsteps and the pack of children occupying his castle are slowly teaching him that not everything can be solved with bloodshed or with the passage of time. Allowing these children's negative feelings to fester while they continue to unconsciously plant their agony deeper into their psyche will only worsen their pain.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Kamek had to do some hard pushing in order for Bowser to gain any ounce of courage to try to talk to them about their somber past. He didn't want to open old wounds that are barely healing to begin with. Still, Bowser can't keep ignoring the warning signals blaring loudly in his ears; but how does he fix this? Bowser refuses to add more misery to their already gigantic stack of problems. Kamek insisted that for a mental wound as severe as this to heal properly, Bowser had to talk it over with them instead of avoiding it completely like he has a tendency to do.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Only when they were ready to talk, though. Kamek nagged on and on about the importance of trust in this scenario. If they didn't trust him; why would they open their fragile hearts to him?</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>The old fart is, unfortunately, right. He usually always is and that irritates Bowser to no end. Although, Bowser can confidently say he's made some progress here tonight.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Lemmy had been more than willing to spill his thoughts to Bowser. He never hesitated to lean on him—physically and mentally—for support. He even appeared relieved to have someone to vent to.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Morton, on the other hand, would require more patience and time.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Looking down at Lemmy, Bowser smiles tenderly at the sight of the child now passed out cold, soft snores escaping past his lips. He looks even more fragile than when he's awake and if Bowser's hands weren't already holding one child, he'd happily run his hands through the child's vibrant hair, watching the colors sift through his fingers, and promise him nothing would ever hurt him again.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Bowser pauses at that thought.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He really does want to protect these kids.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He laughs under his breath; he's already too attached to them and he's only had them under his roof for three weeks. The impatient part of him wants them to share the sentiment, but the rational side of him reminds him that these things will take time.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>One day, Lemmy, Roy, and Ludwig won't have to play the roles of their parents. They all deserve a childhood filled with happiness, free of adult duties. Bowser knows he will take on that task for them. After all, he is the actual adult here.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Bowser hopes the children don't misinterpret his intentions. He isn't here to replace the parents they've already lost. He can never fill those empty holes in their hearts, but he can provide the children with what a parent is meant to do. If they eventually see him as a father figure, Bowser finds he'll willingly accept that role.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>What the Hell is happening to him? When did he become so ready to be a father?</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He snorts amusingly to himself; he knows that answers already.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>It all started the day a baby was randomly left at the castle gate with a poorly written letter. The letter, hardly illegible, boldly claimed the newly hatched infant was Bowser's illegitimate son. Bowser insisted that the child wasn't his and left Kamek in charge of the baby while Bowser did everything he could to avoid the kid.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Bowser remained resolute on the matter, but how could he ignore the uncanny resemblance?</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>All it took was one smile from the baby, one damn toothless smile, and Bowser practically drowned in a puddle of his own tears. There is a part of him that still feels remorse for the way he first reacted. Bowser realized, as he bounced the infant in his arms after a long night of the baby fussing, he had been mirroring the exact behavior of his own father. The man also shoved all his parental duties onto Kamek instead of raising his own son.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>In Bowser's eyes, Kamek had always been his father; the former King of the Darklands was just a stranger he saw in passing. The death of the King meant little to Bowser, he did not shed tears for a man who did not love him.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Bowser promised his son he'd never be like his own father.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>The feelings that came with being a new parent were foreign and confusing. Bowser wonders how Kamek had done this without any help.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Bowser found himself constantly worried. He'd worry about the infant sleeping in his crib despite there being no sign of danger, he'd worry about the unforeseeable future, and he'd worry about the possibility of failing his son. He realized rather quickly that being a parent had its ups and downs, but hearing the baby giggle and smile, grasping at the air with his tiny claws so his Dad would get the hint that he wanted attention made every moment worth it.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Bowser is experiencing those same fuzzy emotions now as he watches both kids sleep.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He really is doomed.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Too exhausted to keep thinking, Bowser decides to try and get some sleep. Although, he realizes he has a predicament here; there is no possible way for him to scoot onto the bed without jostling the children awake. If he were to leave and Morton woke up again, Lemmy would be alone in the battle to stop the barrage of tears.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Bowser shifts around slightly, occasionally peeking down at the children to ensure they're still sleeping. Since Morton is cradled in his left arm, Bowser uses his right to gently scoop up Lemmy, trying not to wake up both of the children and ruin all his hard work. Lemmy wakes momentarily causing Bowser to tense up, preparing for catastrophe. Thankfully, Lemmy only melts into his new position, then falls back asleep.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Bowser releases a relieved sigh, then sits up from the bed with a muted groan. His eyes scan the room for an empty space to rest against the wall. Though he finds that there is too much miscellaneous furniture spread out in the room for him to fit anywhere.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why is there so much crap shoved into these stupid guest rooms? Who are we trying to impress here?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Running out of ideas and patience, he carefully plops himself down on the floor at the edge of the bed. He leans his shell against the bed frame for support and attempts to get as comfortable as he can in his current predicament. His arms and back will ache in the morning, this he's sure of, but he knows it's worth it. He's never seen Morton so comfortable in his presence or Lemmy look so peaceful.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Bowser can't fight the smirk on his lips at the sudden thought of Kamek entering his chambers to wake him up only to find an empty bed. The mage would certainly overreact, going into a frenzy, frantically searching every nook and cranny of the castle, inquiring anyone unlucky enough to cross his path about Bowser's possible whereabouts.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Bowser feels a bit guilty for finding humor in the mage’s misfortune, but Kamek needs some excitement in his life anyways.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Bowser exhales heavily, closing his eyes. Within minutes, he's finally asleep.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for all the kudos and comments. Now I’m gonna go to bed because it’s almost 2AM.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nerve Impulse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Nerve Impulse</h3><p>Iggy wanders aimlessly down the halls of Bowser’s castle. He’s not necessarily lost—memorizing the layout of half the castle was child’s play—but the whole thing? That’d take more time and experience. He enjoys his little adventure alone. He hopes the unfamiliar scenery will quell his growing boredom.

After what Kamek calls “school”, there isn’t much to do with Iggy’s time until dinner. So, he has a newfound habit to go exploring the castle. Sometimes, Lemmy will join him, but those are rare occasions lately since Lemmy prefers to take naps after class. Ludwig never liked the idea of Iggy’s expeditions. The eldest still has a tendency to nag Iggy about the potential of getting lost or overstaying their welcome, but Ludwig isn’t the boss of him and Bowser stated the castle was their home now too. Doesn’t Iggy have the right to walk anywhere in his new home without getting into trouble?</p><p>Iggy passes by a group of Goombas on patrol, promptly ignoring their inquisitive stares tracking his every move. He can’t blame them for their obvious confusion. After all, Iggy believes he’s somewhere deep in the barracks. It’s not exactly a place meant for a child so his presence is stirring up the soldiers. Then again, that could be said about the entire castle. The medieval interior isn’t really welcoming or child friendly. Plus, the unhealthy amount of Bowser emblems stuck on anything that can fit his face can scare any young child. Seriously, why is his face everywhere? Iggy wonders how egotistical one can be before their big head explodes.</p><p>Iggy doubts he’ll ever get used to the drab interior design and he’s been here for almost three months now. Every hallway Iggy travels down, the walls enclosed around him are always made of stone, intricate sconces align the paths with orange flames dancing inside them behind blown glass candle holders. Ludwig believes magic is what keeps them all lit and bright. Iggy is inclined to agree with his eldest brother. Of course, being surrounded by magic—something foreign and new to them—is an indescribable experience.</p><p>Iggy can’t place an exact name to what he feels; but sometimes there’s a slight tug inside him and sometimes his fingers inexplicably twitch when reading about the history of magic during lectures. He had asked Lemmy about these strange feelings one night—hoping he wasn’t just losing himself to Ludwig’s silly anxieties. To Iggy’s relief, Lemmy confided to him about how he also felt “off” during certain parts of studies too and that Roy and Wendy had complained about the exact thing a few days before. When Ludwig worked up the courage to inquiry Kamek about their unusual feelings during class; the mage seemed—not only surprised—but intrigued by their responses. Lessons for the day were forgotten after that since the rest of the lecture became almost an interrogation. Kamek constantly drilled the children with question after question until he appeared satisfied by their answers and dismissed them without another word.  </p><p>Kamek still hasn’t provided them with any explanation and that had been days ago. Iggy can tell by the way Ludwig squirms in his chair during meals or lessons that he wants to say something to the mage. Ludwig, forever the teacher’s pet, doesn’t want to appear rude or impatient. He’d rather suffer in silence. Iggy admits that seeing his uptight brother in such a frenzy is somewhat humorous for him to watch. </p><p>Iggy continues his little trek around the barracks, stopping occasionally to scoff at the horrid decor plastered in Bowser emblems. Iggy highly doubts the King transverses down these halls to admire his own face. They’re probably only there as a constant reminder to his soldiers. As if they could suddenly forget the guy they’re working for. At the thought of Bowser, Iggy frowns deeply, mind suddenly brewing with enmity. Traveling around the more “undesirable” parts of the castle is also how Iggy prevents running into Bowser. So far, he’s done a decent job at it; only catching the Koopa King’s eyes at dinner time or mumbling a meaningless “hello” before school lessons when Kamek won’t stop glaring at Iggy’s disobedience until he relents and addresses the king.</p><p>The Goombas’ marching echoing behind Iggy unexpectedly speeds and panicked whispers bounce off the walls as they all but sprint away. Iggy can’t help but wonder why they’re making such a hasty retreat when he’s stopped by the very thing he was avoiding. </p><p>“Hey, Iggy.”</p><p>Iggy whips his head around to find Bowser’s gigantic form steadily approaching him, a collection of papers in his hands. Surprisingly enough, the big oaf looks like he’s in the middle of doing real work. Iggy supposes the king has to get his butt off the golden throne sometimes. So much for successfully evading him. Why would Bowser be down here amongst the disposables anyways?</p><p>Iggy’s face morphs from minor displeasure to downright disgust in an instance. He ensures that his glare is threatening and his mouth is curved into a feral snarl. He wants to appear as unpleasant as possible so Bowser will get the obvious hint and leave him alone. It seems to work, only for a moment, because Bowser hesitates briefly before easily brushing off Iggy’s frigid attitude. The king continues towards him with a stupid grin on his face. Iggy supposes it’s Bowser attempting to soften Iggy’s malice. Though, it has the opposite response, and Iggy turns his head forward to avoid having to look at Bowser any longer. Since Bowser’s strides are three times larger than Iggy’s, he catches up to him too quickly then falls into a steady pace beside him.</p><p>Bowser is met with silence. No greeting, no acknowledgement, just the patter of their steps. Even the sound of Bowser’s large footsteps annoy Iggy and he grinds down on his teeth.</p><p>In the beginning, Bowser vowed to never step across the boundaries the children had set. If they needed space; he happily provided it to them without asking questions. </p><p>“How were lessons today?” Bowser asks casually, glancing down at the papers in his hands like he’s actually doing something of importance.</p><p>So why was Bowser so adamant on pestering Iggy when he clearly wants nothing to do with the big idiot?</p><p>“Did Kamek talk your ears off?” Bowser laughs loudly at his own joke.</p><p>
  <em>“Shut up.”</em>
</p><p>Iggy refuses to respond, biting down on his bottom lip, staring loyally at the movement of his feet and tracing the cracks between the cobblestone floors. If Bowser is looking for idle chatter and friendly interaction he won’t find it from him. </p><p>
  <em>“Why?”</em>
</p><p>That one worded inquiry floats around in Iggy’s brain, left unanswered. It’s almost enough for Iggy to stop in his tracks so he can try to forcefully yank the answer out of his clustered thoughts. Which would only invite Bowser to ask more pointless questions Iggy isn’t in the mood to deflect. Iggy continues to move forward, counting his steps as a distraction to keep himself from further contemplating why his mind is at war with his actions. He gets to twenty-five when Bowser opens his mouth again.</p><p>“You alright, Iggy?”</p><p>How observant of Bowser to notice. Iggy applauds the Koopa’s fruitless efforts of tearing down the wall between them, but he isn’t going to budge. He won’t be easily persuaded like Lemmy or Morton.</p><p>Iggy ponders his next move here; he can remain silent due to sheer stubbornness or tell the King off for not respecting his boundaries. He doesn’t have a chance to choose the best course of action. Thankfully, another sound interrupts his thought process.</p><p>“Lord Bowser”, someone calls out from down the hall.

</p>
<p>Both Iggy and Bowser turn simultaneously towards the direction of the new voice. It’s a red-shelled Koopa Troopa looking a tad frantic and out of breath like he’d run around the entire castle to find them. The rookie soldier urgently waddles his way over to them, his footsteps a humorous shuffle on the stone flooring. This Koopa’s red shoes are far too big for his tinier than average frame. He hasn’t grown into them yet because he’s a bit on the younger side, but he doesn’t seem to notice or care as he stumbles clumsy towards his King. He stops in front of them, body puffed out and eyes full of blind adoration for Bowser. Iggy finds the starry-eyed Koopa pathetic.</p><p>“Kamek requests your presence in the throne room”, the Koopa Troopa says with a firm salute.</p><p>The Koopa’s eyes stray briefly to Iggy, face neutral and emotionless. None of Bowser’s minions know what to think of them just yet. After all, it’s not everyday a horde of seven children are just welcomed into the castle and allowed to stay with no strings attached. Even now, Iggy is utterly confused by Bowser’s decision. There’s no real logic behind it. It’s one of the many reasons Iggy doesn’t trust him. Can someone really display so much kindness without having ulterior motives? Iggy doubts it. Though, it doesn’t fully explain Iggy’s hostility towards Bowser either. Truthfully, it doesn’t really matter, does it?</p><p>Bowser releases a massive sigh, grumbling under his breath about numerous things Iggy can’t catch quickly enough to decode.</p><p>“I’ll see you at dinner, Iggy”, Bowser grunts, waving half-heartedly to Iggy who rolls his eyes. Instantly, Bowser’s personal mission to annoy Iggy is discarded and immediately replaced by “kingly responsibilities”. </p><p>As Bowser walks away with the Koopa Troopa stumbling behind him, Iggy’s gaze unconsciously strays back to Bowser. He feels a brief ping of loneliness in his heart watching the large figure grow smaller until Bowser rounds a corner, disappearing out of sight. It’s such a tiny, fleeting feeling. Iggy easily tramples on that needy emotion before it takes root and scoffs silently at his sudden display of vulnerability.</p><p>Still, he can’t deny it happened.</p><p>He’s just a Koopa full of contradictions, isn’t he?</p><p>Iggy continues down the hallway now with purpose in his step. He hopes to seek out Lemmy. Maybe the presence of his closest sibling can help quell this uneasiness stirring inside him. </p><p>...</p><p>Another long day after lessons and Iggy finds himself joining the others in the ‘playroom.’ It’s a shoddy playroom, thrown together half-hazardously in a matter of weeks because Bowser’s personal study wasn’t a sufficient choice for children to play in. Their playroom obviously used to be a storage room for random decor and forgotten furniture. Shelves too high for any of them to reach still have various trinkets placed upon them, a couch covered in a stained white sheet rests against the wall, and the stench of mildew makes Iggy wrinkle his nose. </p><p>Bowser said the room was a temporary placeholder until his minions finished the actual playroom meant for his son. Apparently, the diaper-wearing brat’s playroom will be big enough for all eight of them to play in when it’s finished. Until then, they’re stuck here in this miserable substitution. </p><p>Iggy sits on the cool stone flooring with Larry in his lap because the plush carpet covered in dust is far too close to the thing he’s attempting to avoid.</p><p>Iggy checks on Larry, only to find the toddler’s frightened stare locked intensely with the other side of the room. </p><p>Iggy’s eyes follow Larry’s startled gaze. Roy and Ludwig are arguing intensely in the background, causing an unnecessary scene and scaring the youngest child. Iggy can’t begin to guess how the squabble began, but with how frequent Ludwig and Roy clash, he wonders how the two haven’t run out of things to bicker about. Lemmy is situated between his brother’s; forever the peacekeeper. He’s using his tiny body as a physical shield, gently resting a claw on Roy’s chest to keep him from pouncing on Ludwig if it were to go too far. It’s laughable how easily Roy could toss Lemmy across the room if he wanted to, but Roy won’t. He’s never intentionally harmed Lemmy in any way and Iggy doubts today would be the day Roy abandons his unspoken ‘bro code’ to get to Ludwig.</p><p>Besides, it’s nothing serious, just a pointless argument Iggy has learned to tune out. Unlike little Larry, who restlessly shifts in Iggy’s lap, whimpering quietly when one of his eldest brother’s voices rises an octane too high to ignore. Larry looks to Iggy for comfort, big blue eyes glistening from poorly contained tears. Iggy sighs dramatically, hoping both of his idiotic big brother’s can hear how agitated he is growing. Unsurprisingly, neither of them seem to hear his irritation over their shouting match.

Iggy attempts to ease his baby brother’s fear. He playfully taps Larry on his snout and makes a funny face to distract him. The gesture causes the toddler to momentarily forget his distress and smile. The moment of relief lasts only seconds before Roy is hollering to the heavens again. Larry’s smile drops and his bottom lip begins to tremble. Iggy is back to square one. </p><p>If they keep yelling, Bowser or Kamek are going to stop it eventually if Lemmy doesn’t resolve it first. Iggy continues to try to calm Larry down, to no avail. It seems Roy and Ludwig’s argument is about to reach its climax when the shouting grows louder, the comebacks grow more sinister and personal. Iggy studies which sibling will be throwing the curve ball this time. Roy; with his coarse language or Ludwig; with his harsh but strategically thought out comments? Roy sucks in a deep breath of air and takes a step forward, but doesn’t push Lemmy out of the way. </p><p>“You aren’t Dad, Ludwig”, Roy growls furiously, fist raised. “So get off my back!”</p><p>Iggy tenses immediately. </p><p>
  <em>“What did Roy say?”</em>
</p><p>“Roy!” Ludwig stresses his name desperately, hands held up in surrender. His knowing eyes promptly flicker to Iggy, but he already knows it’s too late. </p><p>Iggy remains statuesque at the mention of their father. It’s as simple as flicking a switch. Iggy’s no longer in the playroom, he’s alone and surrounded by nothingness. Iggy’s emotions shift to a much darker place in the crevices of his mind. The lines spoken out of Roy’s frustration repeat in Iggy’s head like a mocking bully pushing down again and again until he can’t take anymore.</p><p>No, Ludwig isn’t their dad. Iggy knows this because their father is dead, buried beneath a house in the forest. Their father is gone and he won’t ever be coming back. His mother is dead too; sharing the same fate. She’s not coming back either.

</p>
<p>Why do his siblings pretend everything is alright when it’s not. They’re all lost without them. Nothing is right or just about this.</p><p>Why did this have to happen to them? What did Iggy do wrong? Is this his fault?</p><p>Wendy says something, Iggy can’t hear her correctly, but her voice is shaky. The others quickly disperse, argument forgotten. His three eldest brothers all begin speaking directly to Iggy, but it’s a cacophony of distance sounds he doesn’t bother to translate. He feels Larry being lifted out of his arms, using no effort to stop whoever stole him away from him. The deafening ringing in his head won’t stop. It’s too overwhelming, he wants to run.</p><p>Adrenaline rushes into his system, flooding his senses. It provides him with an unnecessary amount of energy he doesn’t want or need. His heartbeat palpitates violently behind it’s cage of ribs, pounding against its bars like it hopes to escape.</p><p>
  <em>“Stop. Stop it.”</em>
</p><p>His mind refuses to heed his distressing attempts to silence it. Someone says his name and that simple thing is what sets him off. He lashes out, attacking the first blurred figure he can reach. Like a predator striking at its kill, he tackles at his unsuspecting prey. He releases all his pent up frustrations, clawing at his victim, animalistic screeches tear their way up his throat. Whoever his victim is, they’re not fighting back. They’re on the defensive, feebly shoving Iggy’s hands away from them. Iggy effortlessly overpowers them and continues his onslaught.</p><p>His mind is racing, reminding him of all he’s lost in the past few months. He’ll never see his parents again and that only makes his angrier, more violent. All he wants is revenge for something he can’t physically attack.</p><p>Somewhere, in the hazy fog of his mind, a voice calls out to him. It’s a desperate sound, sad and just as broken as he feels. They’re begging for Iggy to stop. Why do they sound so familiar?</p><p>“Please, Iggy!”</p><p>
  <em>“Lemmy.”</em>
</p><p>Iggy’s blood runs cold, body immediately shutting down on him. Those pleading cries belong to one of his big brothers. He’s hurting him! Iggy snaps back to the present, the taunting in his head is finally dormant, energy suddenly spent. Iggy is roughly shoved off of Lemmy. He doesn’t try to stop himself from harshly landing on the floor. Part of him knows he deserves to be discarded like trash and he lays there motionless. </p><p>Minutes of self-reflecting pass before Iggy sits upright to find Roy looming over him, arms crossed and glare daring him to try that again. Larry is crying hysterically, huddled in the corner furthest from Iggy with Wendy and Morton. Wendy’s bottom lip trembles slightly and Morton’s eyes are squeezed shut. Morton’s entire body is quaking in fear, his hands cupped over his earholes to block out the noise. They’re terrified.</p><p>Iggy realizes they’re terrified of him.</p><p>Lemmy, with the help of Ludwig, sits upright and Iggy gets a view at the results of his rampage. The sight of the bloody scratches and red splotches on Lemmy’s face twists Iggy’s stomach. He feels sick.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Iggy”, Lemmy tries to smile, but winces and rubs a particularly darkening spot on his cheek. “We didn’t mean to hurt you.”</p><p>Why is he apologizing to him? What is he talking about?</p><p>Iggy is given little time to react because the door of the room slams open, startling everyone. Bowser stands there in the doorway furious, gaze bouncing wildly around the room from one child to the next. He remains briefly silent, mouth in a taut line as he tries to piece together the puzzle he’s walked into. </p><p>“What happened?!” He asks loudly, clearly exasperated. Larry bolts to Bowser, clutching the King’s leg, and continues to wildly wail.</p><p>Using Larry’s outburst as a distraction, Iggy takes off. He doesn’t wait for his siblings to answer, too ashamed to hear them point fingers at him. Iggy slips past a confused Bowser—who is trying to calm down Larry in his arms—and out the door in a flash of neon-colored hair. </p><p>...</p><p>Iggy isn’t sure how he ended up in a supply closet surrounded by mop buckets and the faint scent of citrus cleaning supplies. Honestly, he had nowhere else to go and blindly found the most secured room he could fit in.</p><p>Iggy doesn’t cry. He’s cried enough tears in the past few months to fill a swimming pool and he hates how exhausted he feels afterwards. Instead, he glares at the door, scrunched between various products, hugging his knees, and harshly berating himself for his inexcusable behavior. It’s safer for everyone if he remained in here for the rest of his pathetic life. </p><p>Out of all the siblings he has, it had to be Lemmy he brutally mauled. The one child out of the bunch that everyone confides to; including Iggy himself.</p><p>
  <em>“This is your fault.” </em>
</p><p>“Shut up”, Iggy growls out, hoping to silence the taunting in his head. With a shaky breath, he realizes the voice is right; this is all his fault. What he doesn’t understand is why his first instinct is to physically lash out. Why does his mind work against him? This isn’t the first time he’s attacked one of his siblings—any reminder of his parents can set him off—but usually Roy stops him before he can cause any real damage. Afterwards, the guilt practically eats Iggy alive and he’s silent for days until the air clears or until Lemmy forcefully pulls the words from his brother’s mouth.</p><p>It’s obvious his siblings are afraid of his unpredictability. The eldest siblings especially. Roy, Ludwig, and Lemmy are always on edge to keep everyone safe from Iggy’s wrath when they shouldn’t have to be. They’re constantly treading cautiously on broken glass around him. They avoid any conversations about their parents near him and they keep Iggy distracted when things grow too dull. Even with their carefulness, Iggy can’t keep himself together. </p><p>He feels like a monster. </p><p>Iggy pushes his glasses upward to furiously wipe any moisture threatening to spill down his cheeks. He already told himself he wasn’t going to cry and he’s going to ensure that doesn’t happen. He doesn’t deserve to cry when he isn’t the one covered in scratches and bruises.</p><p>The door unexpectedly swings open, Iggy jumps and is left to stare up at Bowser. He supposes someone would find him eventually; he’s a bit surprised it’s Bowser and not Ludwig or Kamek. The King of Koopas meets Iggy’s stunned gaze and the panic Iggy spots on Bowser’s face disappears the moment he sees Iggy unharmed. It’s replaced by something more kind, something that stirs the emotions in Iggy’s chest because it reminds him of someone else. </p><p>“There you are”, Bowser sounds relieved. “I was looking around the entire castle for you, kid.”</p><p>“Well, you found me. Good for you, but I’m not leaving”, Iggy replies sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest in defiance. The hostility vanishes when he drops the act and mumbles solemnly, “I can’t hurt anyone if I sit in here forever.” </p><p>Bowser’s mouth twists into a frown, silence settles between them. Iggy can practically hear the various thoughts running around inside Bowser’s head as he decides on how to respond. He suspects the king to either deem him a lost cause or physically yank him out of there kicking and screaming to go and apologize. Out of all the possibilities Iggy can think of, he doesn’t expect Bowser's mouth to curve upwards into a small smile. Iggy is thrown off by Bowser’s reaction, eyes narrowed suspiciously.</p><p>“Mind if I join you then?”</p><p>Iggy says nothing. Why should he care what Bowser wants to do? Bowser takes Iggy’s lack of a response as confirmation and closes the door behind him. The supply closet barely fits the giant mass of the king, but he manages to squeeze himself inside somehow.</p><p>Bowser’s attempts to sit beside Iggy are amusing. He knocks over a broom causing a loud ruckus when the handle of the broom tips over a bucket full of cleaning supplies. Miscellaneous bottles of various products dump onto the floor, though all of them are safely sealed closed. Iggy, despite his grievances, snorts out a brief laugh. He watches Bowser continue to struggle with levity sparkling in his eyes until the king makes enough room for himself. Humility flushes Bowser’s muzzle red and he awkwardly clears his throat when he manages to sit down. His left arm accidentally knocks into Iggy’s and that brief contact causes Iggy to growl under his breath, annoyed. Bowser turns to Iggy, none the wiser to the child’s newfound irritation.</p><p>“Want to tell me why you attacked your brother?” Bowser asks, casually leaning back against the wall.</p><p>Iggy visibly flinches at the question. The remorse douses all the resentment he feels towards Bowser. All the negativity brewing inside him is directed towards himself.</p><p>What can Iggy say? Why does he react the way he does? Iggy briefly closes his eyes, contemplating his response to such a difficult question. He’s brought back to a particularly old memory which nags at him whenever he does anything remotely wrong. It’s a constant reminder that the gears inside his head rotate a bit differently than children his age. </p><p>
  <em>The newest classmate in Iggy’s class, a Koopa child with a bright blue shell, approaches Iggy at recess. The Koopa’s smile is inviting and his gaze is full of childish curiosity. He doesn’t appear the least bit weary of Iggy when he stops in front of him. The kid’s name during his class introduction is lost to Iggy, but Iggy raises an eyebrow, intrigued by the kid’s motives. The child confidently sticks out a friendly hand, offering Iggy a big grin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I like your hair! My name is Kooper”, the kid, Kooper, says.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iggy simply stares at the hand reaching out to him, not biting the bait since this could be a part of some elaborate prank planned by his peers. The other children in his class take notice, the sounds of their playing ceases in the background. All eyes are on them, Iggy can feel the intensity of their gazes slither across his scales. They watch the exchange between the ignorant new kid and the class misfit like they expect a volcano to erupt any moment now. Iggy quickly realizes they seem just as bewildered as he does. For once, it appears someone is actually trying to converse with him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s at this time a Koopa girl with twin tails secured in red ribbons runs up to Kooper. Alice—Iggy knows her name quite well since she is usually the ring leader during his class confrontations—regards Iggy with what he can only describe as disgust before wiping the venomous look off her face when she faces Kooper. Her tone of voice is all candy and sugar when she asks Kooper if he’d like to join in on a game of tag. Iggy finds her facade laughable, but doesn’t call her out on it because it’s a huge waste of his time. He’ll let her keep pretending while she manipulates the weak-minded children of his class. He’s smarter than them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kooper is hesitant to go at first, briefly glancing back at Iggy, “Is he going to play too?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>For a moment a dark look crosses Alice’s face only to disappear as quickly as it came. She leans closer to Kooper with the same sickly sweet smile from before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He can’t play with us; he’s broken”, she whispers to Kooper, purposely enunciating her words so Iggy can hear her clearly. He sneers at her like a feral animal. His female classmate grins proudly in response completely unafraid or unaffected by Iggy’s threatening features. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alice walks away satisfied, Kooper’s hand in hers as she pulls him along. Iggy can’t help but feel the sharp sting of her words and blinks away the pathetic tears. He watches them join the other anxious children. They’re all relieved smiles and obnoxious giggles as Kooper easily assimilates into their group. Iggy knows Kooper won’t turn back around and try to make friends with him again. Anyone who integrates into the inner circle of the class never does.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’s once again alone because he’s broken. </em>
</p><p>“Because I’m broken'', Iggy repeats those scornful words in his head back to Bowser. </p><p>They leave a bitter taste in his mouth because those are the same words his classmates would sing-song. Iggy would often retaliate, parroting back those harsh words said to him with more menace. He’d find himself in trouble instead after causing a fellow classmate to cry. His mother always looked so disappointed with him and his father would scold him relentlessly for his unacceptable behavior when Iggy came home with a teacher’s note explaining his appalling behavior towards his classmates.</p><p>Eventually, Iggy stopped fighting back if only to appease his parents. He had once overheard a discussion between them in hushed whispers about the possibility of homeschooling him. This meant his parents would have to sacrifice more time for him when there were six other children to care for. Lemmy sometimes required more attention than the other children when he got sick and Larry was still learning how to walk and talk. Iggy refused to allow that unneeded attention to be directed to someone as useless as him. He wasn’t the selfish type. So, not wanting to be a burden, Iggy pretended everything at school was fine when they asked and conjured up silly stories about friends he didn’t have. Though, the onslaught of insults never stopped. </p><p>Iggy used the one thing the other children lacked; his brains. </p><p>Snide comments too advanced for the children to understand is how he got even with them. Although, since the children in his class lacked his high intelligence, it mostly fell on deaf ears. Iggy would be the only one laughing, but at least he felt some satisfaction for being so witty. His classmates simply watched his strange display with visible confusion before they shrugged their shoulders and dismissed him as a “weirdo”. Iggy was branded the class misfit; the label clinging to him forever. </p><p>Iggy often snuck away from school when evading the others grew too mentally tiresome. He’d retreat to the safety of his house to tinker with his machines. His machines never talked back, they never insulted him. He found solace amongst machinery instead of other people. He could go without talking for days in school because his naive classmates and brainless teacher never cared for what he had to say.</p><p>After all, Iggy was the broken child discarded by his peers like a broken toy. </p><p>“I don’t think you’re broken, Iggy”, Bowser assures Iggy with a pat on the shoulder. Iggy blinks rapidly, suddenly thrown back into the present. </p><p>“You’re just different”, Bowser adds on and Iggy can hear the grin in his voice. </p><p>Iggy peers up at Bowser, struck dumb. </p><p>The familiarity of the statement leaves Iggy speechless. He’s suddenly back in his shared room with Morton, a mountain of toys and unfinished machines sprawled out on the floor. Neither of them were the cleanest siblings, but their room was livable enough for them. His mother sits beside him on his tiny bed, his comforter an exact match to the polka-dot one on Lemmy’s bed down the hall. He refuses to speak of school, but he knows she can tell something isn’t right because he’s holed up in his room again playing the silent game with himself. She prods gently for answers and it’s no surprise he budges.</p><p>Iggy blames his anger on another failed invention instead of his teasing classmates to throw-off his mother’s suspicion. His mother wipes his tears of frustration away for him as she listens to him vent. When he’s finished, he glances meekly up at her, afraid she’ll somehow figure out he’s lying and scold him, only to find her smile is as reassuring as he remembers and she does no such thing. Then those stupid words tumble out of his mouth because he’s just so furious with himself.</p><p>“I’m broken, Mom.”</p><p>“No you’re not. You’re just a little different, Iggy”, she’d reply firmly, then she’d tap his snout lightly with her index finger and make a silly face. The action never fails to make him giggle which makes her chuckle softly too. The sound of her laughter is all the comfort he needs and the warmth of her words. Immediately, Iggy knows everything will be okay with her by his side.</p><p>“But aren’t we all?” She’d chime in, gesturing to herself and him. “Especially your father.”</p><p>Iggy’s favorite part is when she’d dive into one of his dad’s many misadventures. It reminded him that everyone had strange quirks; especially the man who seemed so put together. When his dad was younger, he would find himself in unfortunate situations wherever he went despite how neurotic he was. His mother claimed his dad was the unluckiest luckiest klutz in the Darklands. Which meant most of his dad’s life stories were often humorous mishaps that always miraculously worked out in the end despite the huge bumps in the road. The stories his mother told would always put a grin on Iggy’s face. If Iggy wasn’t full on cackling when the story was over, his mother would deem her mission a failure and resort to Plan B.</p><p>She would start to tickle him relentlessly to fight away Iggy’s sadness. Iggy, unable to contain his mirth any longer, would burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles which usually drew Lemmy’s attention from down the hall and he’d join in on the tickle fight until they all were greedily gasping for air, tears streaming down their faces. His mother would turn to him, the kiss on his forehead a fleeting warmth, breathlessly telling him she loved him despite the flaws he hated about himself.</p><p>Iggy misses his Mom and Dad so much it hurts. The constant ache in his chest, craving the affection of two souls no longer here, drives him mad. </p><p>
  <em>“I wish you were still here. I don’t know what to do anymore.”</em>
</p><p>A sorrowful sob escapes past the fragile barrier he’s built around his heart. Of course it shatters so easily; he’s just surprised by how long it held up. Through the barrage of tears he sees Bowser’s arms spread as wide as the cramped space allows, waiting.</p><p>All his dislike towards Bowser is tossed aside as Iggy tackles straight into Bowser’s open embrace without hesitating. It’s warm, inviting, he doesn’t want to let go. He pretends the strong arms wrapped around him belong to his father and the hand running absentmindedly through his hair is his mother. If he can just keep his eyes closed forever, the illusion would last.</p><p>“I miss them”, Iggy manages to say between sobs. “Every day.”</p><p>“I know”, Bowser whispers back. “I know, kid.”</p><p>Bowser allows Iggy to cry in his arms. He doesn’t try to force Iggy to open up, he doesn’t offer meaningless words of encouragement; he’s just there to hold him steady. Part of Iggy is against relying on such an unreliable stranger, but the more vocal side of him doesn’t care. </p><p>He’s grown tired of pretending he’s okay with everything going on around him.</p><p>Iggy pulls himself away from Bowser when the tears run dry, a tad ashamed of exposing his weaknesses to someone he finds he can’t trust. Bowser doesn’t attempt to stop him from plopping back onto the floor, kicking away a few of the bottles of cleaning supplies in the process. Iggy sniffs away the snot threatening to run down his snout and wipes away the wet trails on his cheeks.</p><p>“You alright, Iggy?” Bowser questions, almost awkwardly. A few more minutes of silence slip by while Iggy begins to collect himself.</p><p>It occurs to Iggy that the question is an exact repeat to the question asked a few days ago. Unlike last time, Iggy doesn’t dismiss Bowser. </p><p>“No”, Iggy replies bluntly. “I’m not.”</p><p>The sorrow he feels about his parents is replaced by a sudden wave of animosity. His pain isn’t an excuse for what he’s done to his remaining family. They’ve all lost their parents and none of them retaliate with uncontrollable outbursts.</p><p>What’s wrong with him?</p><p>“I’m not okay because I don’t know why I do the things I do”, Iggy admits angrily. He grinds his teeth, trying to calm himself down because his uncontrollable behavior got him here in the first place. Iggy rubs at his tired eyes behind his glasses to stop the moisture from building up there. Then, he feebly attempts to explain himself further to Bowser.</p><p>“But I didn’t mean to attack Lemmy. He’s my best friend. I just get so frustrated at myself because I can’t help but wonder if I did anything wrong to cause all this. I know it’s stupid, but—“</p><p>“Iggy”, Bowser interrupts Iggy’s self-deprived rant. “Take a deep breath.”</p><p>Iggy does as he’s told. Suddenly, he feels a bit lighter than he felt before.</p><p>“None of this is your fault”, Bowser states it like it’s a stone hard fact. Iggy bites down on his lip to keep from verbally disagreeing with him.</p><p>“You shouldn’t blame yourself over something out of your control. But you can’t just attack someone when you’re pissed off”, Bowser sighs heavily, running a hand through his red mane. “Trust me, I would know.”</p><p>Iggy hates to admit it, but Bowser is right. He’s right about everything. Maybe Iggy needs to stop tearing himself down about this. The self-hatred isn’t helping anyone. It’s obvious what the first step to take is in mending the situation he’s caused.</p><p>“I should probably apologize to Lemmy”, Iggy says. </p><p>“Yeah”, Bowser nods his head in agreement. “But don’t worry too much, Lemmy will forgive you.”</p><p>“I know he will which makes it worse”, Iggy groans frustratingly, holding his head in his hands. “He’s never done anything to hurt me, but I keep hurting him. All of them.”</p><p>“They all love you, kid. Regardless of what you might think or do. You’re all in this together, you know that.”</p><p>Iggy presses his mouth into a grim line, unable to comment. A heated debate sparks internally inside his brain as he weighs his options. He studies Bowser’s face out of the corner of his eyes and sees an exhausted Koopa. He’s patiently listening to a child he barely speaks to. There’s no judgment towards Iggy nor any anger directed at him. Bowser is clearly trying to hide how uncomfortable he is, but not because of Iggy, but because he’s sitting inside such a confined space with little room to move. And he’s still here despite all of that.</p><p>Bowser never wavered when Iggy needed someone. His arms were wide and waiting for him. Almost expectedly, like he knew what Iggy needed all along without any prompt. Maybe, just maybe, Bowser may have some answers too.</p><p>Iggy turns to Bowser, “How do I stop myself from hurting someone again? What do you do when it all becomes too much?”</p><p>Iggy waits eagerly for a reply. Sadly, Bowser’s sudden frown isn’t very reassuring that Iggy will like the response. </p><p>“To be honest”, Bowser pauses. “I haven’t entirely figured that out myself. Kamek suggested trying yoga.”</p><p>Bowser snorts and even Iggy finds himself slightly amused at the thought.</p><p>“There are plenty of times when I lost my cool”, Bowser concedes. “Even adults are still learning how to cope.”</p><p>Iggy deflates at Bowser’s confession.</p><p>“But we’ll figure it out together”, Bowser adds. “I promise.”</p><p>Bowser turns to Iggy then, pinky finger extended towards him. Iggy is absolutely baffled at what Bowser is attempting to do here. Bowser barks out a laugh in response to Iggy’s bewildered but hilarious expression.</p><p>“Ludwig made the same face when I promised him I’d take care of you guys”, Bowser manages to say between gaffs of laughter. “You two really are brothers!”</p><p>“A pinky promise”, Iggy says dryly. “Really?”</p><p>Bowser eagerly nods, “It’s a sacred ritual between two individuals that should never be broken.”</p><p>Iggy scoffs lightheartedly, looking Bowser straight in the eyes, completely unconvinced, “Uh-huh.”</p><p>Iggy searches for any signs of a joke he isn’t getting, but finds nothing but sincerity in Bowser’s very honest gaze. Iggy hooks his pinky firmly with Bowser’s, still waiting for a punchline.</p><p>It never comes.</p><p>This Koopa is serious.</p><p>Something inside Iggy flutters when Bowser releases his pinky and Iggy can’t stop the smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. </p><p>...</p><p>Iggy and Bowser head to the check on Lemmy after Bowser’s firm suggestion. </p><p>Every step closer Iggy takes to their destination, his nervousness grows stronger. He knows Lemmy will forgive him; he knows the others will eventually too. But what if they don’t? This isn’t the first time he’s attacked anyone, but this may the time when his siblings finally tell him they’ve had enough of him.</p><p>They make it to the infirmary door too soon and Iggy cannot stop anxiously wringing his hands together, intensely studying the way his fingers curl. He admits he’s afraid of what his siblings are going to say. </p><p>Bowser gently pats Iggy on the shell. For once, the unexpected contact doesn’t annoy Iggy and he’s thankful for the reassuring gesture. Bowser reaches over him to open the door because they’d be here all night if Iggy is expected to do it himself. </p><p>They find the group of children surrounding a cot where Lemmy sits, kicking his legs, covered head to toe in brightly colored band-aids. Iggy is absolutely horrified to see his brother in such an awful state. The blood in his veins chills and his stomach flip flops. All the dark thoughts he pushed aside begin to resurface. As if sensing Iggy’s inner turmoil, Bowser places his hands on Iggy’s shoulder, physically and mentally grounding him in place. Iggy can hear Bowser clench his teeth behind him and release a growl from somewhere deep in his throat.</p><p>“I thought you said you’d fix him! Did you forget how?” Bowser snaps. Kamek appears unaffected by Bowser’s sudden display of rage, turning towards the children.</p><p>“I can assure you both, I did”, Kamek smiles fondly. “It seems the younger children have taken a liking to the band-aids we bought for them and decided to play doctor.”</p><p>Iggy immediately relaxes at this. Happy to know there’s no scratches or bruises hidden underneath all those band-aids. He swallows hard, Bowser’s outburst directed all the attention towards them. Specifically, Iggy; all his siblings’ eyes are on him. Several expressions cross their faces; betrayal, fear, and uneasiness. Only little Larry makes a gleeful noise at the sight of his brother’s return, fear forgotten. The toddler prepares to launch forward to greet Iggy only for Ludwig to hold him in place. His siblings wait quietly for him to do something.</p><p>Iggy steps forward after a gentle push of encouragement from Bowser. Iggy notices Roy tense beside Lemmy as he begins approaching the cot. Roy must expect another unwarranted attack and he’s prepared to stop Iggy before he gets to anyone this time. Iggy feels a sting in his chest at this, but he doesn’t blame Roy for being cautious either. He stops in the middle of the room, uncertain if Roy or Ludwig will even let him near Lemmy.</p><p>Lemmy seems to notice Roy’s intimidation and Ludwig’s hesitation are what’s keeping Iggy away. So Lemmy hops off the cot with an annoyed huff. He lands with ease, closing the distance between them with small strides. </p><p>Lemmy is all smiles as he stands in front of Iggy. A glittery pink band-aid sits on his snout and his hands are clasped behind his back. He patiently waits for Iggy to say anything. Iggy doesn’t believe he deserves the kindness Lemmy is giving him and he has to look down at his tightly clasped fingers to find the courage to speak. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Lemmy”, Iggy’s voice quivers, hands shaking. </p><p>Iggy squeaks out a noise of surprise when Lemmy pulls him into a tight hug. Lemmy is so small, he’s practically hanging from Iggy’s neck to reach him.</p><p>“It’s gonna be okay, Iggy”, Lemmy says, softly. “We’re all gonna be okay.”</p><p>“I didn’t m-mean to—“</p><p>“I know”, Lemmy pulls away to give Iggy a reassuring smile. Iggy blinks, a bit taken back by the random realization that crosses his mind.</p><p>Iggy hates to admit this—and he’d never admit it out loud—but Ludwig is right about one thing; Lemmy does look like their mom the most. The smile Lemmy is gifting Iggy with right now is almost an exact replica to the one their mom often wore to comfort Iggy during his stormy days. Seeing Lemmy’s smile makes Iggy briefly yearn for her teasing laughs and toothy grins. As if reading Iggy’s mind, Lemmy squeezes Iggy a little tighter. </p><p>“We all miss them, Iggy”, Lemmy whispers gently, voice muffled in Iggy’s neck. “But we’ll be okay.”</p><p>Lemmy’s optimism is astounding. Even after being constantly beaten down again and again by the world; Lemmy believes that the future still holds happiness for them down the road. Iggy, personally, is uncertain about where this will eventually lead, but it’s hard to disagree with someone like Lemmy. </p><p>The heartfelt moment is interrupted when Iggy feels something stick onto his leg. He lets go of Lemmy in surprise. He’s amused to find Larry placing a neon green band-aid on a particularly old scar from the fire.</p><p>“Iggy has an owchie?” Larry asks, big eyes staring up at his brother. Iggy notices his pudgy fingers are covered in poorly wrapped band-aids and a polka dot band-aid is even stuck in his hair.</p><p>Lemmy giggles giddily before lifting the small toddler up in his arms. </p><p>“Good job, Larry!” Lemmy playfully pokes Larry’s chubby cheek which causes the toddler to smile. “I think Iggy has another owchie on his nose!”</p><p>Larry bounces in Lemmy’s arms enthusiastically, band-aid at the ready. Lemmy assists the toddler with the placement. The extra height allows Larry to stick the band-aid on Iggy’s snout right below his nostrils like a mustache. Iggy snorts out a laugh, cackling at Larry’s self-satisfied smile.</p><p>Roy begins heading towards them. Iggy’s grin disappears as quickly as it came. Just moments ago, Roy had been prepared to protect his siblings from Iggy at all costs. Now he’s approaching him like nothing ever happened. </p><p>“He’s got another one—“ Roy gently pokes Iggy on the forehead, “right here, Doctor Larry.”</p><p>Larry nods firmly and does as he is told. He stretches out his hand to place another band-aid on Iggy’s face. The toddler nearly knocks off Iggy’s glasses in the process which both elder siblings laugh at. Roy is the one who readjusts them for Iggy and Iggy gives him a thankful smile for the assist.</p><p>“Morton help too!”

Morton barrels towards them, his own box of band-aids in his hand. Morton hops from one foot to another, excited to help his big brothers in any way he can.</p><p>“Where does Iggy hurt?” Morton asks. </p><p>Ludwig makes his approach after Morton’s question with Wendy trailing behind him holding her own box of band-aids. Ludwig reaches over Morton to poke Iggy square in the chest, right where Iggy’s heart beats.</p><p>“It hurts right there, Doctor Morton”, Ludwig replies teasingly. </p><p>Morton gently places a purple band-aid over Iggy’s heart, then puffs his chest out proudly at a job well done.</p><p>Iggy looks at Ludwig to find his eldest brother smiling sympathetically. There’s sorrow in his knowing gaze. The longer Iggy holds Ludwig’s attention, the more pain Iggy spots between the cracks. He immediately understands his eldest brother’s unspoken gesture. The purposeful placement of the band-aid reminds Iggy that all their hearts are a bit broken. It will take time for them to heal their wounds. But they still have each other; they don’t have to do it alone.</p><p>Maybe the number of people to lean on in Iggy’s life is expanding.</p><p>Iggy glances over at Bowser to find him watching the scene with affection and amusement in his red eyes. Iggy’s eyes snap over to Kamek shaking his head disapprovingly despite the humored grin on his face.  </p><p>Maybe Bowser is someone Iggy can grow to count on. Maybe there is hope for the big oaf after all. Iggy’s musings are interrupted by his little sister‘s outburst.</p><p>“I want to help too”, Wendy whines, gripping her box of glittery band-aids tightly and stomping her foot. </p><p>Iggy soon finds himself sitting on the tiled floor while the three younger children begin placing a plethora of different colored band-aids on him. The eldest siblings watch Iggy’s transformation into a band-aid mummy with quiet chuckles and ‘helpful’ suggestions. </p><p>As Wendy neatly places a yellow glitter band-aid on Iggy’s cheek while Larry and Morton cover his legs; Iggy can’t help but grin. </p><p>Despite his flaws, they’re still here with him.</p><p>Iggy looks up from Morton and Larry’s handiwork to find Bowser staring right back at him, grinning. </p><p>Eventually, Iggy believes he will figure out how to move on with a little help from a big oaf.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I always wonder why I post these stories at 3 in the morning.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Build the Cities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3> Build the Cities </h3><p>Lemmy often asks Ludwig during midnight conversations what he remembers about the fire. The two of them frequently found themselves sharing a bed when night terrors kept them awake, finding comfort from the warmth of another.</p><p>The inquiry never fails to throw off his eldest brother. No matter what they had been talking about before, Ludwig immediately grows uncomfortable the moment Lemmy asks. Ludwig prefers to dodge the question completely, treating such a discussion as something taboo. Lemmy, though, feels it’s a necessary topic to embrace if things are to get better. Although, the selfish part of Lemmy just wants to hear the unpleasant thoughts in his brother’s head spill from his mouth. The constant mind reading game he must partake in with him grows tiring to play.</p><p>Ludwig always knows what Lemmy’s attempting to do at this point, and begins building up his walls to keep him at bay before he gives away too much. Ludwig, the words smith that he is, tries to stealthily change subjects only to fall into silence when his persuasive tactics fail to hit their mark. Lemmy isn’t easily fooled after all. So Ludwig does what he always does, letting his unspoken memories brew, internalizing his pain. Lemmy can almost hear the sentences dancing around in Ludwig’s mind, imagining them said in his unintentionally cold tone. Lemmy isn’t going to let these dark memories sit and rot forever. He hopes to begin tearing down these barriers using kind words, attempting to salvage what remains of his brother before the tragedy ripped it all away.</p><p>“I remember the sky.”</p><p>Lemmy lays under the covers of the luxurious bed he’s supposed to call his own, cloaked in darkness, answering his own question first. Ludwig makes no sound, but Lemmy feels him shuffling uncomfortably beside him. </p><p>“It was so dark and grey.” Lemmy closes his eyes and can see it before him like he’s there again, reliving it. “I kept wondering if it was going to rain.”</p><p>Lemmy couldn’t bring himself to watch the fire burn, exhausted by the adrenaline rush he experienced trying to get out of it. Instead, while he ran his claws through Iggy’s hair as Iggy sobbed silently, his eyes turned towards the sky. He remembers the lack of a setting sun dying the evening sky a plethora of different shades of orange. It remained imprisoned beneath the somber grey of rain clouds yet to release a downpour. The forest of conifers set against the melancholy backdrop reminded him of a time when such a sight would excite him. He grew impatient when he spotted grey clouds rolling in the distance, anticipating the rain. When they finally arrived overhead, releasing fat raindrops that chilled the scales, he’d throw on his rain gear and gleefully splash in the muddy puddles with the younger children until his Mom dragged them all back inside for a hot bath and steaming cups of hot chocolate.</p><p>Even now, months after the fire, Lemmy finds the approaching of a storm a foreboding reminder of his inescapable past. Suddenly, he’s harshly thrown back onto the grass, covered in scratches, the taste of smoke on his tongue, and waiting for what the world would throw at them next. He prefers to hide in his room, away from the familiar pitter patter of rain against the windows to keep these feelings from resurfacing and drowning him. </p><p>Lemmy clears his head, shaking away the haunting memories. Ludwig cannot find the courage to respond, probably fighting off his own demons residing in his mind. And, to Lemmy, that’s okay for today. Eventually, he tells himself, eventually Ludwig will find the willpower to answer, to talk to him about what had occurred. Instead of allowing the tension to take root, Lemmy laughs like he’s been told the funniest joke in the world. </p><p>“Did you hear what Larry did today? It was so hilarious!”</p><p>Like casting a spell, the atmosphere lightens exponentially. Ludwig, of course, is thankful for the shift, asking out of exasperation what Larry could have possibly done now. His recovery time is unnatural, almost as if Lemmy never prodded him at all. Even Lemmy can’t bounce back as quickly as Ludwig can when those dark thoughts cloud his brain.</p><p>Lemmy begins a humorous over-exaggerating tale of Larry’s misadventures causing both brothers to break out into a fit of uncontrollable chortles.</p><p>…</p><p>Mother Nature blesses the castle with good weather on a crisp Sunday morning. The perpetual darkness surrounding castletown is gone for the day and the mood of the dreary castle is lighter than unusual by the afternoon. Lemmy hears the cooking staff humming happily when he sneaks into the kitchen to grab a snack and the soldiers patrolling the halls have a bit of hop to their step as they transverse the halls. </p><p>Not one to waste away the day, Bowser suggests—demands—the children enjoy the day outside in the courtyard. It’s here, surrounded by flowers and patches of green grass, that Wendy urges Lemmy to make her a princess crown. He concedes after withstanding four minutes of her huffing and stomping, promising her just that to appease her. He takes a seat in a spot of grass riddled with various wildflowers beside Bowser. Settled in Bowser’s lap is the little prince, wide-eyed and staring up at the rarity of a blue sky filled with fluffy white clouds. There’s a wonder in Junior’s coal black eyes Lemmy yearns to feel once again.</p><p>Is Lemmy’s childhood ruined forever or will this unexplainable feeling come to pass too?</p><p>Lemmy scolds himself for thinking something so dark on such a beautiful day. </p><p>Bowser acknowledges Lemmy with a brief twitch of his lips, a half-grin that broadens as Junior babbles loudly at no one in particular. When a ship flies by on a test run, shadowing the courtyard, Junior grows more excitable in his Father’s lap, bouncing around and extending his arms upwards, almost as if hoping to pluck it from the sky. Somewhere far off Lemmy hears Iggy exclaim about the technological advancements the ship inside must hold and Roy lets out an appreciative whistle. Wendy sighs heavily under her breath, not impressed at all, growing more and more impatient as Lemmy dallies about enjoying the serenity of the day. </p><p>Lemmy supposes his sister has waited long enough. He begins to weave the flowers delicately like Dad had taught him. It’s the one speciality of his that requires him to sit still, fingers moving in languid but precise motions. He’s a bit rusty, sometimes his fingers fumble and mess with his creation. So he decides the first crown he weaves will be a test on how out of practice he is. He can feel Bowser’s perplexed stare as the little crown begins taking shape. It’s not Lemmy’s best work, but the bundle of white daisies form an almost fairytale-like accessory fit for a mythical creature residing somewhere deep inside a forest. Lemmy sits up, legs a bit numb, and reaches out towards Bowser. He places the crown gently on Junior’s tiny head and smiles down at the baby in his father’s lap.</p><p>“A crown fit for a prince”, Lemmy teasingly says to the baby, gently poking his chubby cheek with the tip of his claw.</p><p>Bowser guffaws, grin wide and Junior scrunches his face in confusion at the new sensation on his head, arms reaching upward to touch it. Lemmy momentarily thinks—as he watches Bowser engage in baby talk with his son, a smile still on his face—Bowser doesn’t smile genuinely as much as he should. There’s something inside Bowser that poisons him, seeping into smiles and reflecting the hidden sorrow in his eyes. Lemmy knows the King has suffered from loss too, but the wound isn’t new or deep; it’s a noticeable scar on his psyche yet to completely heal. Unlike them, he’s had time to process his pain. Lemmy knows, somewhere down the line, he’ll reach that level of acceptance too.</p><p>“Lemmy”, Wendy pouts, having watched the exchange with a growing frown on her face. “What about me?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Wendy”, he assures her. “That was just a practice run! I’ll make one prettier than that! You’re the princess after all.”</p><p>Lemmy watches the pretty blue ribbon on her head catch the gentle afternoon breeze. It’s a thoughtful gift from Bowser that Wendy wears with dignity despite the fact her favorite color is secretly pink. She only pretends blue is her favorite color because Iggy and Roy would most certainly tease their only sister about her predictable choice of pink. After all, Roy and Iggy are the type of Koopas to poke fun at others for a quick laugh. </p><p>Lemmy weaves Wendy a crown made of daisies and a few miscellaneous pink flowers she found in the garden for him. It’s a steady process, Wendy can barely sit still as the crown nears its completion. Lemmy announces proudly to the world when it’s finished, admiring his hard work while Wendy squeals excitedly. As gentle as a rambunctious five year old can be, she releases the giant ribbon on her head for him.</p><p>Lemmy pretends it’s a prestigious occasion like he’s crowning the very Queen of the Darklands. He stands tall, extending his arm towards her, crown dangling from his wrist. He bows with a flourish. She giggles, hiding a smile behind her hands, watching in amusement at his grandiose display of formality.</p><p>“For you, Princess Wendy.”</p><p>She can barely contain herself when he sets it on her head. She’s beaming brighter than the sun overhead when Bowser comments on the loveliness she alludes and even jokingly addresses her as “Her Majesty”.</p><p>With Wendy now happy, Lemmy plops back down and scans the courtyard to see what his other siblings are up to. Roy is playfully chasing Larry around the courtyard, Larry barely out of Roy’s reach. Roy, of course, could easily catch Larry if he wanted to, but then the game would be over before it began and tiring out Larry is key for bedtime. Larry squeals when Roy finally catches up to him, wrapping his big arms around the toddler and lifting him off the ground with a playful growl. Their laughter bounces off the walls encasing the courtyard and Lemmy finds himself smiling along to their game of tag. Lemmy spots Iggy studying the vegetation along the walls, hunched over to get a better look, a finger hooked under his chin. Morton hovers behind his big brother, mimicking Iggy’s pose and nodding along when Iggy begins rattling off memorized facts about any plant he recognizes from Dad’s old garden. Morton most likely doesn’t understand a single thing, but Morton has a habit of following the other’s around when he’s feeling clingy and Iggy certainly doesn’t mind having someone to talk to and a valid excuse to avoid Bowser.</p><p>Now, where is Ludwig?</p><p>Lemmy isn’t surprised to find Ludwig sitting underneath the shade of a willow tree, book in his lap. Unlike the others, Ludwig prefers to sit in solitude. Even Iggy—who dislikes Bowser—is still hovering close enough to the pack for Lemmy to hear his rambling from his spot beside Bowser. Well, that won’t do. </p><p>Lemmy hops to his feet, skipping over to his eldest brother with newfound purpose. Ludwig doesn’t hear Lemmy approach because he’s too enraptured by his book to take notice of his brother standing a few feet away. Lemmy’s smile grows sly, sparked by his mischievous intent. </p><p>“What are you reading?”</p><p>Ludwig jumps, snapping the book closed. A flush burns Ludwig’s face red and he looks like Larry when he’s caught doing something he shouldn’t be doing. Lemmy clears his throat to hide his giggles to save face. He folds his hands behind his back, leaning towards Ludwig with an easygoing smile plastered on his face. Lemmy’s the very definition of innocence, but Ludwig’s quirked brow says he doesn’t believe his ruse at all. </p><p>“What are you reading?” Lemmy repeats himself, tilting his head curiously, feigning ignorance. </p><p>“Nothing you’d like”, Ludwig answers too quickly and too defensively for Lemmy to not take notice. Lemmy hums in response, eying Ludwig skeptically. He isn’t convinced in the slightest. </p><p>“Oh, really? Because I’d recognize that cover anywhere. I thought you hated when Dad read fairy tales.”</p><p>Ludwig’s bites his lip, gaze straying to Iggy. The middle child is too far away to hear in on the conversation. The list of excuses Lemmy knows Ludwig’s trying to conjure up in his head are moot because if Iggy can’t hear them; he won’t be set off. Lemmy can see Ludwig’s shoulders sag as he realizes he’s trapped. Unlike a few nights ago, Lemmy isn’t here to change subjects. </p><p>“I did say that.” Ludwig admits. He can’t look Lemmy in the eyes</p><p>Ludwig grips the book securely against his chest, almost as if it’s a shield he’s using to deflect Lemmy’s innocuous query. Ludwig averts his gaze to the ground, glaring frustratingly at the grass beneath him instead of directing it towards his brother. One look at Lemmy would further give Ludwig away. </p><p>“Ludwig, Y’know it’s okay to—“ Lemmy begins to say only for a voice to call out to the pack of Koopas. Lemmy throws a glance over his shoulder to spot a figure adorned in blue standing by one of the entryways in the distance.</p><p>“C’mon, kiddos”, Bowser bellows, addressing the whole group with Junior giggling in his arms as he’s shifted into a different position. “Lunch time.”</p><p>Lemmy hears Ludwig’s sigh of relief under his breath. </p><p>“Maybe another time, Lemmy”, he says, dusting himself off before sprinting eagerly towards the exit, book tucked under his arm.</p><p>Lemmy narrows his eyes. </p><p>This isn’t over.</p><p>…</p><p>“I’m not mad at Iggy.”</p><p>Lemmy sits on the cot of the infirmary, swinging his legs while he admits this to the others. Magnanimously, he forgives Iggy for attacking him, but one look at Roy’s face twisting into a deep scowl tells Lemmy that Roy disagrees with his decision entirely. To further prove his displeasure at Lemmy’s decision, Roy’s arms are crossed tightly over his chest to enunciate his frustrations and poorly contained anger without verbally saying it. Roy wants to say something, but he won’t start a fight just yet. Instead, he refuses to acknowledge Lemmy, staring loyally at the floor, glaring furiously at it as he rests his back casually against the white walls.</p><p>Ludwig, on the other hand, is the complete opposite of Roy. All Ludwig’s undivided attention is directed towards Lemmy. He won’t stop fussing over him. Lemmy finds he’s steadily growing annoyed, constantly being poked and examined by an overbearing older brother. Lemmy hides his irritation behind a cheery disposition, smiling wide enough to hurt. He assures Ludwig he’s fine until Ludwig finally gets the hint to back off. Ludwig outright ignores Lemmy insistent reassurance, resting his hands on Lemmy’s cheeks and tilting his head left and right in the light. This is the third time he’s grabbed Lemmy’s face to examine it and the results are always the same; nothing is amiss on Lemmy’s face. Ludwig is in a state of disbelief since the healing magic appears to have erased all signs of injury. Lemmy is a bit taken back himself, but shrugs it off as magic being—well, magical.</p><p>As Ludwig continues his inspection, Lemmy spots the younger children huddled on a cot together, giggling amongst themselves and sticking bandaids on their fingers. They have long since calmed down after Iggy’s outburst thanks to the work of Kamek. His ability to subdue the children with gentle but honest words is as enchanting as his healing spells. Getting Morton to relax after being frightened stiff isn’t an easy feat, but somehow Kamek managed to do just that with little help from the others. Speaking of the mage, he’s sitting at a desk sifting through various papers while being stuck with babysitting duties until Bower’s return. Once in a while, he’ll look up to check on them, but for the most part; he’s preoccupied.</p><p>Ludwig leans back with a heavy exhale, finally ready to accept reality for what it is. He gifts Lemmy back his personal space, no longer suffocating him. Lemmy lets out a relieved sigh at this, running his hands through his rainbow hair which snaps back up into place.</p><p>“Amazing”, Ludwig breathes out. His eyes are blown wide. “It’s like it never happened.”</p><p>“Isn’t that great”, Roy snaps sarcastically, no longer able to keep himself silent. “Now he can beat on all of us without any consequences.”</p><p>“You know he didn’t mean it”, Ludwig chides, directing an icy glare towards Roy. He places his hands on his hips, pointing an accusatory finger at Roy. “You just had to bring up Father.”</p><p>Roy pushes himself off the wall, standing at his full height. It’s an intimidation tactic he’d often use during recess to terrorize the other children mocking Lemmy. His appearance alone was enough to startle the physically smaller children into submission and frightened silence. Unfortunately, his playground techniques don’t dissuade Ludwig from backing down. Roy takes notice, further angered by Ludwig’s lack of a response. When all else fails, Lemmy knows Roy resorts to clipped words which he launches at Ludwig hoping to rile him up. </p><p>“It isn’t my fault he flips out whenever we mention anything about our parents. You gotta stop babying Iggy! I can’t keep biting my tongue for him. It’s annoying!”</p><p>Roy is borderline shouting and Lemmy helplessly watches the heated exchange between his brothers, sparing his younger siblings a sympathetic glance. They’ve gone silent, frozen in their places as they wait for the brutal yelling to begin. Lemmy knows he must step in before it erupts into a full blown argument. He’s suddenly exhausted by the thought of having to interfere. Why are they always at each other’s throats? Don’t they ever grow bored of fighting over the same things?</p><p>Ludwig snorts derisively, rolling his eyes. “I don’t understand how it’s so difficult for you to keep your mouth shut.”</p><p>“Enough, both of you”, Kamek intervenes, cutting their quarrel short. His appearance between the brother’s is an instantaneous puff of smoke. Both of them are a bit dazed by Kamek’s teleportation spell. They remain quiet, clogs in their minds turning to catch up.</p><p>Roy recovers faster than Ludwig does. He scoffs, spinning on his heels away from Ludwig, no longer interested. Roy approaches the younger siblings, the smile on his face an apparent facade. Roy jumpstarts a lively conversation amongst the group when he launches a joke at Wendy who puffs up with anger. The air clears, Lemmy hears Larry and Morton giggle as Wendy mockingly sticks out her tongue. Roy’s ire is set aside for the time being, but Lemmy knows it’ll return in full force eventually like an uncontrollable volcanic eruption. Lemmy just hopes Ludwig isn’t in punching distance when that happens because Roy can be just as brutal as Iggy can be when he’s upset. Ludwig watches Roy’s tactical move with narrowed eyes, biting his bottom lip to hide his snarl. </p><p>Lemmy side-eyes his eldest brother, “You’re avoiding it too. It’s not just Iggy who won’t talk about it.”</p><p>Heavy silence follows. Ludwig’s agitation immediately diminishes, morphing into consternation. His feral expression contorts into a grimace. He spares Lemmy only a brief look of painful betrayal before retreating to an empty cot like an injured animal. Kamek sends Lemmy a bewildered glance his way, brows raised high behind his frames. Though Lemmy can only assume; Kamek’s bottle cap glasses hide his eyes mostly from view. Luckily, Lemmy's always been good at reading others;  Dad would often say it’s like he was reading minds. His guess is on the mark because Kamek clears his throat and regains his composure. Giving Lemmy a brief nod of acknowledgment—or is it approval?—before he returns behind the desk.</p><p>Part of Lemmy feels remorse for his words as he watches Ludwig twirl his thumbs, but Lemmy’s tenacity easily douses the guilt. The more patient and understanding Lemmy is, the worst Ludwig is becoming. If Lemmy allows Ludwig to keep internalizing everything; then Ludwig will only become more reclusive. </p><p>After the fire, the distance between Lemmy and Ludwig was a small crack in the earth, easy to ignore as they fought to survive. Now, Lemmy stares down at a bottomless chasm wedging them apart. Helplessly, he watches Ludwig move further and further away from him. It’s not as if Lemmy is asking Ludwig to share everything he’s thinking; Lemmy is only asking for a small crumb on Ludwig’s giant plate of personal problems. </p><p>Lemmy misses when Ludwig would confide to him about his worries. No, Lemmy thinks, he’s not being entirely honest with himself. He just misses his older brother before the fire. Ludwig used to eagerly talk to anyone about his dreams of mastering the piano and how he’d confidently state to the world that one day he’d create memorable symphonies. </p><p>That Ludwig is gone. He hasn’t touched a piano since then.</p><p>“Nah, I’m okay, but I know Lemmy has some boo-boo's you guys can help with”, Lemmy overhears Roy say. </p><p>Curious, Lemmy turns to spot the three younger children approaching him with a box of bandaids in each of their hands. Lemmy soon finds himself being a patient for three bandaid-loving doctors. By the time Bowser is back with Iggy in tow, Lemmy is more bandaids than scales.</p><p>…</p><p>Lemmy wakes to the rumble of distant thunder. Immediately something feels off, his stomach churns uncomfortable. Whatever this something is, it’s telling him to get up.</p><p>Not one to ignore his instincts, Lemmy blindly searches for the light switch connected to the ornate lamp sitting on the end table. He feels the cool beaded cord, giving it a firm yank. The blinding light causes him to wince, taking a second to adjust before he finds Morton curled into his side, sleeping peacefully. He doesn’t know when Morton got here, but that’s not what grabs his attention; it’s the familiar sight of matted blue hair sitting on the edge of the bed.</p><p>“Ludwig?”</p><p>Lemmy finds his voice through the confusion and exhaustion, though it’s quiet and hoarse. Ludwig flinches as thunder roars in the distance.</p><p>“It’s just like the night of the fire”, He chokes out.</p><p>The thunder mockingly rumbles it’s affirmation. It’s a teasing reminder to their first night homeless and alone. Huddled under the shelter of a tree, wet and cold, the shivering children watch as the storm shakes the branches and lights up the sky. No one could sleep that night. How could they? It suddenly makes sense why Ludwig would come here to escape from the unpleasant weather outside. Lemmy’s room lacks windows; no flashes of lightning can startle Ludwig further and it mutes the thunder to a more bearable sound.</p><p>Lemmy blinks, astounded that Ludwig would admit something so vulnerable to him after weeks of carefully planned avoidance. What changed? Did Iggy’s outburst show Ludwig the consequences of internalizing his pain? Did Lemmy finally get to him?</p><p>“You said you remember the sky”, Ludwig croaks, rubbing at his swollen red eyes. “Well, I remember Mother’s face before I abandoned her. I remember wondering where you and Iggy were and how relieved I was to see you both running outside before the house collapsed.”</p><p>What is Ludwig talking about? Abandoning Mom? He’s never mentioned this before. Lemmy wants to ask, he wants to know what Ludwig means, but he keeps his mouth closed because Ludwig isn’t done. Ludwig exhales shakily, trying to find his voice again. </p><p>“Part of me still wonders what happened to Father. Where was he?” Ludwig mumbles the ending question more to himself. The thunder shakes the castle, he flinches and hugs himself tightly.</p><p>Lemmy swallows hard, blinking away his own tears at the resurface of haunting memories. Ludwig is unaware that Lemmy knows that answer. Only he and Iggy do. It’s one of the reasons Lemmy believes Iggy is so broken now. Lemmy’s lip quivers, he bites down on it to stop. That moment in particular still hurts. It hasn’t stopped hurting. He decides Ludwig deserves to know because he’s being honest with him. Lemmy opens his mouth, prepared to spill the truth about Dad when someone’s tiny, lithe voice interrupts him.</p><p>“Is Luddy sad?”</p><p>Lemmy snaps his head in the direction of the new voice. Morton is awake, beady black irises staring at Ludwig, blinking away sleep. Ludwig sucks in air between his teeth, immediately turning away. Sifting his claws through his hair, Ludwig readjusts it to hide his face from view. Lemmy feels Ludwig slipping away, closing himself off again. No, not when Lemmy was so close! But what can he do? What can he say before Ludwig makes a hasty retreat?</p><p>Lemmy feels the mattress sink and shift as Morton throws back the covers and crawls to the edge of the bed. Without prompt, he throws his arms around Ludwig and squeezes. Ludwig instantly attempts to free himself, but his exhaustion weakens his resolve, and he gives in and sags against him. </p><p>“Morton, please”, Ludwig almost begs. He’s still desperately trying to hide his tears from Morton’s view. “Let go of me.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Ludwig”, Morton ignorantly replies. He doesn’t listen to Ludwig’s pleas to release him; if anything, Morton holds him a bit tighter. With Ludwig subdued, Lemmy takes this opportunity to scoot over to the pair and sets a comforting hand on Ludwig’s arm. Ludwig looks at him, silent tears streaming down his face. It hurts to see, but Lemmy’s finally relieved to see Ludwig expressing his sorrow. There’s nothing wrong with crying over what they all lost.</p><p>Lemmy smiles sadly, his voice gentle and reassuring, “You don’t have to keep pretending to be fine for us anymore. Morton’s right; it’s okay.”</p><p>Ludwig searches Lemmy’s face for something, but Lemmy can’t decipher what it could possibly be. Whatever Ludwig finds causes him to crack. He breaks down into a barrage of poorly concealed tears. He wraps his arms tighter around little Morton despite his protests moments before for Morton to release him. The younger child simply allows Ludwig to use him as support, mimicking what Lemmy and Bowser do for him by patting Ludwig’s blue shell and repeating the words ‘it’s okay’ over and over again like the steady sound of a heartbeat. </p><p>Eventually, the tears subside and Ludwig grows quiet. Lemmy watches little Morton struggle to keep his body upright. He grows more exhausted with each passing minute and he yawns audibly. His arms loosen their hold on Ludwig, allowing the eldest child to gently break away. Morton makes a desperate noise, arms reaching out for Ludwig once more. </p><p>“I’m all better now, Morton. Thank you.” Ludwig smiles, slowly lowering Morton’s arms to his side. Ludwig’s brief smile to their younger brother unintentionally sends a ping to Lemmy’s heart. Ludwig looks so much like Dad in that moment Lemmy can’t help but think of him.</p><p>Ludwig ungracefully hops off the bed as Lemmy chases away the pain clouding his heart. Is Ludwig really leaving after all this? Ludwig walks to the opposite side of the bed, past the direction of the door, and jumps under the covers at the front of the bed. He pats the empty spot by him, waiting. Morton gets the hint, sluggishly crawling back up the bed and cocoons himself in the covers with Ludwig’s assistance. When he’s properly tucked in, Morton snuggles into his eldest brother’s side. </p><p>Morton passes out in minutes. Ludwig absentmindedly rubs Morton’s nearly bald head. Lemmy joins them, returning to his spot before he woke up, squeezing right next to Ludwig despite how large the bed is.</p><p>Moments of silence slip by, Lemmy wonders if he should perhaps continue where he left off. Ludwig’s inquiry about Dad missing during the fire is still bouncing around in Lemmy’s head. He deserves to know the truth. Surprisingly, Ludwig breaks the silence first. </p><p>“I don’t know how you do it”, Ludwig whispers.</p><p>That’s unexpected. Lemmy sits upright, using his elbows as support to look down at Ludwig.</p><p>“Do what?” He asks, confused by the abrupt statement. </p><p>Ludwig twists his mouth into a frown, brows furrowing and gaze glossed over. Lemmy recognizes this all too familiar look. Ludwig is contemplating; he always carefully plans out his words when the topic is more serious than casual. </p><p>“How do you always find an optimistic outlook on life?” Ludwig questions, he almost sounds envious. “Despite what we’ve been through, you’re still able to smile.”</p><p>“You know they’re not always real smiles”, Lemmy laughs dryly, plopping back against the pillows. “Some days I get so sad that I don’t even want to get out of bed.”</p><p>Lemmy stares up at the ceiling. His old room had glow-in-the-dark stars above him that even Ludwig enjoyed gazing up at. This room is empty and cold.</p><p>“I never really noticed”, Ludwig admits after a brief moment of pondering.</p><p>“Ludwig”, Lemmy says his name sternly, unamused. He turns his head to look at his brother. “That’s because you’ve been ignoring me since we were asked to stay.”</p><p>Ludwig hums in agreement, casting Lemmy an apologetic glance.</p><p>“I may have tried to further myself from you because of your persistent prodding, but I wasn’t ready to talk about it.”</p><p>“No”, Ludwig’s free hand rubs his forehead and he releases a heavy sigh. “I’m making excuses again. I didn’t want to talk about it because I didn’t want the others to see me cry like an infant.”</p><p>Lemmy can tell Ludwig isn’t telling him everything. There’s something else Ludwig isn’t saying, but Lemmy pretends to be blissfully ignorant. Ludwig has spilled more than enough of his agony for one night.</p><p>“It wasn’t exactly subtle”, Lemmy pouts instead, playing his part of being unaware. “I knew what you were doing.”</p><p>“I apologize for—Oof.”</p><p>Lemmy hits Ludwig in the face with a pillow, silencing his older brother.</p><p>“You don’t have to apologize; just don’t do it again or I’ll hit you harder with this pillow next time”, Lemmy mockingly threatens.</p><p>Ludwig scoffs, shoving the pillow off his face with his free hand, “Are you going to start carrying a pillow around with you now?”</p><p>Lemmy pauses for effect, pretending to contemplate such a silly idea.</p><p>“Maybe”, he sing-songs.</p><p>Both brothers laugh. Morton momentarily stirs and they simultaneously stiffen and hold their breaths. Morton, thankfully, remains fast asleep. </p><p>Ludwig yawns quietly, rubbing at his red eyes. </p><p>“The storm seems to have calmed down”, Ludwig whispers, sparing the top of Morton’s head an affectionate glance of gratitude. “I think it’s time to call it a night.”</p><p>Lemmy nods in agreement, “Good night. Ludwig.”</p><p>Lemmy stretches out his tiny arm and turns off the light. Except for the nightlight acting as a beacon beside the door, the room is coated in darkness. Ludwig is passed out the moment the room darkens, snoring softly. Lemmy, on the other hand, finds sleeping a more difficult task to achieve.</p><p>Instead of counting sheep, Lemmy closes his eyes, exhales heavily, and remembers the answer to Ludwig’s question. Where was Dad during the fire? </p><p>Simple. </p><p>Dad was the one who broke down the door to Iggy and Morton’s shared room as the flames licked painfully at Lemmy’s scales. The one piece of wood keeping Lemmy from his brothers broken down so easily by their Dad’s strength and size. As soon as the door was ripped off its hinges, Lemmy ran into the room and desperately grabbed at Iggy’s hand.</p><p>When Lemmy realized Morton wasn’t inside with Iggy, Lemmy’s heart had dropped to the floor. Dad quickly reassured Lemmy that Morton was already safe outside with Roy and Wendy. The second youngest had a habit of alternating between the beds he slept in, he was probably with Roy when Dad found them. </p><p>Dad had ushered Iggy and Lemmy along towards the stairs, shielding them from the flames with his own body as they transversed hastily but carefully down the steps. Smoke filled Lemmy’s lungs, he coughed sporadically and couldn’t seem to catch his breath no matter how hard he tried. He never let go of Iggy’s hand in his while they fought against the flames because he refused to lose his brother now.</p><p>Dad had successfully guided them to the living room without much trouble. The front door to the outside world a few feet away sat wide open, black smoke poured out the door. The fire was beginning to spread to the main room, but the path to the door was mostly safe from burning debris. Dad gave Lemmy a quick pat on his head. </p><p>“Go outside! I’ll be back. I just have to get Ludwig”, Dad shouted hurriedly, a reassuring smile on his face despite the circumstances. He always smiled when they needed it the most and Lemmy nodded mutely along, too stunned to respond. </p><p>It would be the last thing Dad would ever say to Lemmy. Lemmy wishes he had said more to him, turned around and yelled out an “I love you” before Dad spun towards the staircase.</p><p>Dad rushed towards the bottom step, preparing to make another trip upstairs. Before his hand could even touch the wooden railing, the ceiling above him let out a loud moan. Lemmy’s eyes snapped upward, he watched helplessly as the ceiling collapsed on top of Dad. Iggy had screamed himself raw, desperately reaching out towards Dad now buried beneath the burning rumble. 

Lemmy acted first; the house wouldn’t hold any longer and Iggy had lost all sense of critical thought. Running on autopilot, Lemmy dragged Iggy along towards the door, unable to look at where Dad once stood, smiling at his mere seconds ago. Lemmy’s eyes burned from the heat as he struggled to hold in the tears he couldn’t shed. He tried not to think about Ludwig’s absence either because part of him wanted to go looking for him.</p><p>Relief and fresh air hit him at once.</p><p>Lemmy was relieved to find every sibling accounted for as he gasped in greedy intakes of air. He had wanted to run into Ludwig’s arms, but could barely manage to keep Iggy from pulling them both back inside. </p><p>He remembers begging Iggy to stop yanking on his arm because it hurt. Iggy, overcome with grief, latched onto Lemmy and wailed. Unable to stand, Iggy dragged them both down to the grass as he bawled his eyes out.</p><p>There was nothing any of them could do as the house fell apart; their parents were gone.</p><p>Dad had tried to save Ludwig. Dad didn’t know Ludwig was already outside with Larry.</p><p>How would Ludwig feel knowing Dad went looking for him? Guilty?</p><p>Lemmy turns on his side, facing away from his sleeping brothers. He uses his comforter as a tissue, wiping away his tears with the expensive fabric.</p><p>Lemmy decides then and there that he cannot tell Ludwig the truth about Dad. It’d stall the progress they’ve made tonight. Whatever unspoken guilt Ludwig holds in his heart would only worsen if Lemmy told him what happened. Lemmy can’t lose his brother more than he already has. He can continue to hold in his pain to save Ludwig from unnecessary despair.</p><p>Sometimes things are just better left kept to yourself.</p><p>Eyelids heavy, Lemmy closes his eyes. Sleep finds Lemmy minutes after his decision.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The reviews to this story are hilarious and I love getting yelled at for doing a good job.</p><p>I wanted to write Roy or someone else, but once I think of an idea, it’s hard to focus on something else. Sorry about that.</p><p>Thanks for all the kudos and feedback! Seriously, the reviews are great.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Slaps roof of story* This baby can fit so many feels inside it. Anyways, thank you for reading this hefty word vomit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>